Len's Love Story II
by lenlenka092
Summary: Sequel for Len's Love Story. Cerita tentang Len dan kekasihnya Rin, tak lupa teman-temannya dalam menjalani masa SMA, akankah cinta Len dan Rin tetap bertahan?. Chapter 7 updated, Slight humor! Little shounen-ai / yaoi (JUST LITTLE!). Now this FF has completed... :D
1. It's has started! A war of love!

**Ren no Ai no Monogatari II**

(Len's Love Story II)

_**Hello, how are you?**_** :)**

_**Author **_**langsung buat **_**sequel**_**-nya saat udah ketemu sedikit idenya :v**

**Mohon maaf ya judulnya kurang **_**creative**_** :D**

**Emang judulnya mau gimana?, kan masih nyangkut percintaan**

**Sinopsisnya, meski Len x Rin udah jadian, bukan berarti masalah percintaan telah **_**solved**_**, yang namanya **_**koi**_** (bukan ikan koi ._.) pasti tetap akan ada sebuah permasalahan meski sudah berada di pelaminan, **_**nee**_**?, tetapi berbicara soal pelaminan bukan berarti disini Rin x Len (Len: kebalik!) udah di pelaminan, **_**them still too far for that**_**. Mungkin masalah percintaan akan menjadi lebih rumit, haha... Ok jadi lupa masalah sinopsis,.. Duh duh duh...**

**Oke sinopsisnya (**_**repeat**_**), Len x Rin dkk. telah tamat menjalani masa-masa di VocaUtau Gakuen, sekarang Len berniat melanjutkan sekolah di Vocaloid Highschool Academy, tentunya tetap berbarengan dengan teman-teman dan pacarnya, naah... Masa-masa bagaimanakah yang akan ia alami disana? Apakah percintaannya dengan Rin akan semakin menguat ataukah memudar? **_**So, happy reading and don't be shy for asked about anything you didn't understand OK**_**? **_**This FF Reviews is open for anyone who login or don't login **_**:)**

* * *

Chapter 1: It's has started! A war of love!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything here except story, the Vocaloids are belong to Crypton Future Media :)**

**WARNED: Typos and friends (?)**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**3 February 2015 (Len: DAFUQ!?) 06:11 AM**

Burung-burung sedang asik bernyanyi di panggung konser, matahari menyinari dengan cerah, dan dimana para petani sedang sibuk mengolah lahannya... Seorang lelaki berambut _blonde _terbangun dari kasurnya sesudah menjalani dunia mimpi, dengan mata sayu dan rambut yang tak teratur ia melihat ke jam ponselnya...

"TELAAAAT!"

* * *

**LEN POV**

"Gawat! Oh tidak! Ini kan hari penyambutan murid baru di Vocaloid Highschool Academy, kalau telat mampuslah gua!", seru gua dengan suara pelan lalu buru-buru mandi dan sarapan meski cuma seiris roti dimulut, gua langsung o-te-we ke sekolah tersayang

"Lagi-lagi weker ga sengaja ketekan mati waktu tidur, _honto wa baka watashi no!_", gumam gua, karena kalo membuka mulut, bisa-bisa jatah sarapan gua melenyap dalam hitungan detik

'**Tap!**', langkah gua berhenti seketika, melihat sekeliling

'_Sekolah gua mana ya_?', seru gua dalam hati, menyadari bahwa gua malah berada di depan sekolah lama gua, VocaUtau Gakuen... _HONTO WA BAKAMONOOOOOOO!_

Oke, oke, hentikan drama miris ini, sekarang, disaat genting gini gua malah lupa ama letak sekolah gua, mana denahnya ketinggalan dirumah lagi, _wafsyu_!, kalo balik lagi ngambil kan ga lucu! Masih mending kalo inget dikit, ini bener-bener lupa... _IIIEEEEEEEEEE! USODAAAAA!_

Oke, oke... _Calm_... Gua harus _take out the hope and just walk..._ Oke gua asal jalan aja dah, kesasar kesasar aja sono, kan bisa ketemu ama polisi, kalo ditanyain mau kemana, bilang aja ke Vocaloid Highschool Academy, kan entar bisa diantar kesana... _How brilliant I are_? (_Author_: _How idiot you are, that was totally wasting so much time, baka_!)

Beruntung, saat gua sedang kebingungan, datang seseorang berambut biru dengan _muffler _di lehernya, _baka _kali ya dia, panas-panas gini pake _muffler_, tetapi, terpaksa gua anggap kedatangan lelaki itu sebagai keberuntungan...

"KAIITTOOOO!", panggil gua sekaligus memecah keadaan hening di tempat ini

"Ape?", jawab lelaki yang bernama Kaito itu simpel

"Anterin gua dong kesekolah, gua ga tau jalannya!", mohon gua

"Wah, sama dong!"

Oh tuhan, dia saat SMA malah semakin berwujud ke-_baka_-annya, bentar...

"Sama?... _Chotto_... _MASAKA?_", gua langsung memberi reaksi yang terbilang lambat yang membuat Kaito terkejut bukan kepalang

"..._Ha...Ha'i_? Em, gua juga lupa jalan sekolah baru kita... Dan gua malah kesasar kesini... Ehe... Hehehe..."

_Fak_ _yu _Kaito, gini malah ketawa... Sial... Gua _sweatdrop_, keadaan menghening...

'_There's no more way!_', seru gua gagah dalam hati, gua mengangkat tangan gua perlahan dan...

'**GREP!**', gua memegang tangan Kaito dan langsung berlari, Kaito bengong seketika melihat tingkah gua, karena tangannya tertarik erat oleh gua, terpaksa dia mengikuti langkah gua yang cepat daripada terseret... Yah...

"L...Len, ma... mau kemana?", seru Kaito malu-malu, mungkin dia teringat dengan adegan ciuman gua dengan dirinya yang secara tak sengaja terjadi (_Author_: _Read the chapter 11 in Len's Love Story_)

"Gua milih asal jalan, daripada bengong di depen sekolah lama ga jelas, _by the way_, kalau lu mikir macem-macem gua lempar lu ke got terdekat, gua kan udah punya!", ucap gua tanpa memberhentikan langkah gua

"Iya tau, gua juga masih waras, kok...", seru Kaito dengan suara lemah

"Bagus... Wah, itu orang yang mengenakan seragam sekolah Vocaloid Highschool Academy, mari kita ikuti!", gua langsung senang melihat ada seseorang yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang ber-_badge _VHA

"Eh?", Kaito sedikit ragu, tetapi dia langsung terseret setelah gua mempercepat langkah gua

"WOOOI... TUNGGU DULU OI!... GUA GA BISA NANDINGIN KECEPATAN LUUU!"

"Yaa... Kalau gua lepasin lu bakal terlempar, tenang bentar lagi sampai", seru gua santai

"TIDAAAK!", Kaito terpaksa memegang tangan gua lebih erat dengan tangan yang satu lagi dan menyeimbangkan posisi kakinya

Akhirnya gua sampai di depan sekolah baru gua, VHA (_Author_: Sengaja disingkatin, capek nulisnya), dengan nafas yang berdebar antara senang, gelisah, dan kecapekan, disamping itu, Kaito yang berada dibelakang gua sedang _culture shock_, _gomen _Kaito-_kun_, gua terlalu semangat...

Tanpa jeda, gua langsung berlari memasuki sekolah, disusul dengan Kaito yang tampaknya sudah lebih baik

Di dalam sekolah, terlihat beberapa anak yang sedang berkumpul, mungkin sedang diumumkan tentang kelasnya (_Author_: Kaga ada ospek disini), gua dan Kaito kebingungan mencari teman-teman yang gua kenal, karena katanya Miku dkk dan _my lovely dear _masuk sekolah ini karena telah sepakat akan terus bersama

Beruntung, Miku datang kehadapan kami

"Len? Kaito?... Kalian telat lho! Untung masih pengumuman kelas", seru Miku sambil membawa eskrim neginya

"Tau, yang lain mana? Dan kenapa lu malah sempat nikmatin eskrim negi lu?", seru gua sambil mengerutkan kening, Kaito melihat ke arah eskrim negi itu dan berkata versi raut muka '_Eskrim dicampur negi...?_'

"Haha, gua capek berdiri kelamaan, jadi gua minta Rin untuk memberitahu kita dikelas mana... Haha", jawab Miku sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa

"_WHAT_? TIDAK! Pacarku tak bisa kau mainkan seperti itu!, dimana dia?!", gua sedikit panik, membayangkan Rin kecapekan dan kepanasan

"Dia di barisan ketiga paling depan...", jelas Miku, tanpa jeda, gua langsung melesat ketempat Rin berada

"RIIIN!", gua teriak memanggil namanya, tak memperdulikan sekitar yang memandang

"Hai Len!", balas Rin dengan sebuah senyum... Ha~ (_Author_: Len pun terbang seketika... Tamat... | Len: OI!)

"Nggak capek Rin? Ayo ke kantin aja, istirahat!", seru gua dengan raut muka khawatir

"Tapi, nanti ga bakal tau dimana kelasnya... Aku kan ingin mengetahui dimana kelasku, mungkin aja kita kelasnya bareng...", seru Rin dengan muka yang _moe_ sambil _blushing _sedikit, membuat gua ingin _nosebleed _deras tetapi terpaksa gua tahan

"Oke dah, aku temenin ya!", seru gua dengan senyum _gentle_, dan langsung berdiri disampingnya

"Ba... baiklah...", seru Rin malu-malu, padahal sudah satu tahun lebih berpacaran masih saja malu, dasar Rin... Tapi sebelum gua jadi pacarnya dia kelihatan ganas

Oh ya, masalah hubungan gua, gua memang udah berpacaran satu tahun lebih, bisa dibilang satu tahun setengah, tetapi, meski begitu kami belum merasakan rasanya _date_... Jadi yah, mungkin masih level pacaran biasa, tetapi gua sangat perhatian dengan Rin, dia terlihat imut bila malu-malu seperti ini... Haha!

"...Luo Tian-yi, Defoko, Kasane Teto, Leon, Momone Momo, dan Iku Akume, berada di kelas XII D", seru sang kepala sekolah membagi kelas, dalam batin gua berkata '_nama murid-murid disini cakep-cakep juga, ada orang asing lagi'_

"Kagami Rin, Kaai Yuki, Oliver, Miku Hatsune, IA, Cul, Yuzuki Yukari, Kaito Shion, Utatane Piko, dan Kagamine Len berada di kelas XII E", seru sang kepala kelas lagi

_Wait_... _Kami-sama_,... Kepala sekolah, bisa kau ulangi? G... Gua... SEKELAS DENGAN RIN? _WHAT THE AMAZING SEKAI DO YOU MADE GOD! YOU'RE AMAZING!_

Di tengah rasa senang gua, tanpa sengaja gua melirik kearah seseorang yang memandang gua dengan ekspresi kesal plus tak senang, setelah itu dia langsung pergi

* * *

**? POV**

Aku melihat ke arah lelaki yang berambut _blonde _itu, kulihat dia berpacaran dengan Kagami Rin-_chan _yang dulu aku cintai, Rin-_chan_, lupakah kau dengan diriku, kita telah berniat untuk menikah waktu kita masih menjadi teman sepermainan... Kenapa kau menghancurkan itu dengan tanganmu sendiri? Tetapi, meski kau sudah mendapatkan lelaki lain dalam hidupmu bukan berarti aku akan menyerah begitu saja! Ingat saja, Kagamine Len, aku akan membuatmu melepaskan Rin-_chan_ku yang berharga itu, dan Rin-_chan_, akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku lagi!

* * *

**LEN POV**

Merasa ada yang melihat dengan perasaan kesal tadi, perasaan gua langsung tidak enak dan berpikir bahwa Rin akan menghilang dari gua... Tetapi langsung gua tepis pikiran itu, _well_... _Now it's started, the exam who tells me to take care Rin more than usual_... Gua memandang perlahan ke wanita berjepit rambut itu, kuucap pelan

"Rin... Takkan kubiarkan kau jatuh keorang lain... Kau akan selalu menjadi milikku... _EIEN NI_!"

* * *

**-Be continued at next chapter-**

* * *

**Len: Ah **_**Author**_**! Kok setop disaat yang menegangkan? Gua baru aja mau akting keren!**

**Rin: ... Ada apa dengan diri saya?**

**Len: Oh, tidak kok...**

_**Author**_**: Selamat Len, lu harus menjaga Rin lebih dari biasanya dan mempererat hubunganmu dengannya! Haha... **_**Ganbatte kudasai**_**!**

**Len: Dasar!**

_**Author**_**: Dan untuk **_**my dear readers**_**, maaf kalau alurnya terlalu ngebut, nanti **_**Author**_** panggilin polisi deh agar si alur jadi pelan... **_**Bye**_

**Len: Untuk penjelasan pada **_**readers**_**, di **_**sequel **_**ini banyak karakter yang hilang, contohnya Gakupo, dan Yuuma, alasannya akan **_**readers **_**dapat di chapter berikutnya, jadi harap tunggu dan doakan untuk **_**Author **_**moga cepat dapat idenya, Oke? **_**Soreja**_**, **_**bai bai**_**!**


	2. The boy who loved Rin before me?

**-Di chapter sebelumnya-**

_Kagamine Len, Kagami Rin, Hatsune Miku, Utatane Piko, dan Kaito Shion telah menginjak bangku SMA, disaat pembagian kelas usai, ada seseorang misterius yang memandang dingin kepada Len, siapakah lelaki itu? Mau apakah dia dengan Len?_

* * *

Chapter 2: The boy who loved Rin before me?

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing here belong to me except the storyline, the Vocaloids and UTAUloids are belong to right owner**

**WARNED: Typos, a gaje love story, and others**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**3 February 2015 07:30 AM**

'**Kriiinggg... Kriiiingg...**', bel yang menandakan pelajaran sekolah telah dimulai, para murid-murid bergegas memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing, termasuk Len, Rin dan teman-temannya

Seorang lelaki yang terus memata-matai Len ikut memasuki kelas yang sama dengan Len, XII E

* * *

**LEN POV**

'_Perasaan gua kok nggak enak ya?_', batin gua dengan perasaan gelisah, sejak mendekati Rin, perasaan gua sudah merasa ada yang aneh, apalagi setelah mengetahui ada yang melihat gua dengan perasaan kesal, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Gua dikelas duduk bersama dengan wanita berambut merah dengan kondisi terikat, dia tersenyum ke arah gua, ya mau gak mau gua harus ngebalas senyumannya

"_Ohayou_, namaku CUL, kudengar namamu Kagamine Len ya?", sapa wanita bernama CUL itu, namanya memang aneh, tetapi suaranya bagus juga, memang tak boleh memandang orang dari namanya (?)

"I... Iya... _Ohayou gozaimasu _CUL-_chan_...", balas gua sedikit gugup, baru pertama kali disapa wanita dengan formal

"Haha, kamu lucu juga, oh ya, Kagami Rin-_chan _itu pacarmu?", seru CUL dengan suara yang sedikit keras sampai membuat gua hampir membekep mulutnya

"I...Iya... shhh... Jangan keres-keres!", ujar gua gugup sambil menaikan jari telunjuk

"Iya _gomen_... _Btw_, kalian memang cocok kok...", seru CUL sambil tersenyum

"Makasih...", gua _blushing _seketika

**? POV**

Kulihat lelaki itu asik berbincang-bincang dengan wanita berambut merah itu,... Apa dia akan mendekati wanita itu dan melupakan Rin? Kalau begitu, aku akan terus bersemangat untuk berdoa semoga dia putus dengan Rin, disaat Rin habis putus, pasti keadaan hatinya berantakan, akan kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendekatinya... Tetapi bila lelaki itu masih tetap menyukai Rin... Harus kugunakan rencana '_itu_'

**LEN POV**

Ok, perasaan gua mendadak aneh kembali, apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya, _kami-sama, nani ga okoru ka oshite kudasai_...

**-Pelajaran dimulai-**

Guru langsung datang, wanita cantik yang memiliki tinggi 160 CM, dengan berambut biru cerah, dia langsung menyadarkan kelas yang hening

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, watashi no gakusei! Watashi no namae wa _Ring Suzune, kalian boleh memanggil saya dengan nama Suzune-_sensei_, karena kalau Ring-_sensei_ kan, gak asik... Haha", seru guru cantik itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit _jokes_, ya, kupikir dia guru yang baik...

"Ok, saya sebagai wali kelas akan memperkenalkan identitas saya dengan jelas, saya disini mengajar sebagai guru Fisika dan Matematika, umur saya 17 tahun, saya memang masih muda, tetapi tolong jangan bawa masalah umur disini, haha... Dan tinggi saya 160 centimeter, saya telah memiliki seorang pasangan bernama Hibiki Lui-_san_... _Soshite_, saya mendengar disini ada saudara kandung dari Lui-_san_... _Dare desuka_?"

Keadaan hening seketika, gua sedikit nyengir ke arah Piko yang langsung _shocked_, dengan niat iseng gua teriak sedikit lantang

"UTATANE PIKO, _SENSEII_!"

Piko langsung terkesiap, Suzune-_sensei_ langsung melihat kearah Piko yang menunjukkan ekspresi kaget

"Piko-_chan_ _desu_? _Kimi wa kirei na shoujo watashi wa mitekita... _Nah Piko -_chan_ ayo...", seru Suzune-_sensei _dengan nada _lovely_, Piko langsung terdiam

Gua, Miku, Rin, dan Kaito langsung _pooka feisu_ melihat cara berbicara Suzune-_sensei _yang mengira bahwa Piko adalah wanita

"_Su... Sumimasen desu _Suzune-_sensei_, _shikasi boku wa shounen desu... boku wa otokonoko desu... boku wa shoujo janai desu ne..._", seru Piko dengan ekspresi dingin yang menunjukkan jelas bahwa dia adalah lelaki, tetapi kenapa semua ucapannya diakhiri dengan '_desu_'?

"Oh... Oh... _Sokka_... _Gomen ne _Piko-_kun_, tapi jika kamu ingin dianggap sebagai lelaki, setidaknya kamu harus bersikap lebih _gentle_ dan tata cara berbicaramu harus diubah, kuakui suaramu memang seperti cowok, oke sudah, kita sudah menghabisi banyak waktu disini", ucap Suzune-_sensei _meminta maaf dengan Piko, tetapi masih dengan nada _lovely_

"_Ha'i_!"

Gua cuma terdiam...

**-Waktu istirahat dimulai-**

**08.50 AM**

**STILL LEN POV**

Gua bersama Rin-_chan_, Miku, Kaito, dan Piko bersama berjalan menuju kantin

Perasaan gua kembali merasa ada yang aneh, tetapi sebisa mungkin gua menghindari perasaan itu dan memesan makanan dikantin, karena gak ada _banana parfait_, gua memesan bubur pisang dan sup pisang, plus paket minuman pisang segar

**08.55 AM**

Saat semua pesanan datang, gua dan yang lain langsung makan lahap, Rin-_chan _makan disamping gua, kehangatannya terasa... _Aw_ (?) (_Author_: FYI, _Author _disini jomblo, jadi saat nulis bagian kayak gininya, _Author _kerasa males...)

"Oh ya, dimana Gakupo dan Yuuma? Kenapa tak terlihat?", tanya gua memecah keadaan hening

"Lu belum denger Len? Mereka berdua kan pindah kota, Gakupo ke Kanto, dan Yuuma ke Hokkaido", jelas Piko sambil memakan eskrim berbentuk kabel (_Author_: Masa mau _Author _tulis 'makan kabel'?, dan FYI _again_, Len dkk itu tinggal di Tokyo)

"Hah? Kenapa?", tanya gua sambil terkejut

"Ah kudet super lu, Gakupo pindah kota karena ingin bersekolah di _Nasu's Restaurant School_, dimana tempat ngajarin mengolah terong menjadi makanan yang enak berbasis terong (?), kalau Yuuma pindah karena kakaknya ada urusan penting yang memungkinkan menyuruh Yuuma untuk ikut bersama, gitu...", seru Miku sambil mengunyah-ngunyah _negi_-nya

'_Dilihat segi manapun, teman gua yang paling waras cuma Yuuma saja_...', batin gua sambil menyeruput jus pisang segar yang masih tersisa

Rin melihatku sedikit, lalu berbisik

"_Len-kun, kamu nggak ada hubungan ama wanita berambut merah itu kan?..._"

"_Wanita berambut merah? Oh... Maksudmu CUL? Iya tidak... Tenang saja, aku selamanya kan untukmu, kamu nggak usah kuatir, dia juga bilang kalau kita cocok_", balas gua dengan Rin, tentu saja sambil berbisik

"_Oh, baiklah..._", balas Rin, namun dengan perasaan sedikit sedih, Rin kenapa ya?

Jujur, saat gua memasuki SMA ini, kok perasaan dan hubungan gua dengan Rin serasa lebih gimana gitu, serasa dibuat serius, padahal waktu masih di SMA, hubungan kami biasa saja dan terlihat berjalan lancar... Apa karena di SMP semua orang membenci Rin? Mungkin ini adalah dimana hormon cinta kami (?) makin membentuk, apa Rin telah merasakan sesuatu yang bernama cemburu? Ah sudahlah...

'**DEG**'

Detak jantung gua berbunyi keras seketika, perlahan gua melihat ke arah belakang, seseorang lelaki pendek melihat kearah gua dengan tatapan tajam, lelaki dengan mata kanan tertutup, dari raut mukanya dia berkata

'_Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah setelah jam sekolah usai'_

Apa ini tantangan? Diriku tak mengerti, ada apa ini?

* * *

**? POV**

Diriku semakin membenci dirinya apalagi melihat Rin-_chan_-ku berbisik dengan dirinya, ini tak bisa dimaafkan, akan ku'bujuk' lelaki itu untuk menyerahkan Rin-_chan_-ku! Terpaksa harus kulakukan rencana '_itu_' meski bertentangan dengan peraturan sekolah!

* * *

**LEN POV**

Oke, bermacam masalah hadir saat ini, tantangan untuk bertemu lelaki aneh itu setelah usai sekolah? Tak masalah... Apapun yang akan lu lakukan, gua takkan mundur!

"Len...", seru Rin membuyar lamunan gua

"Ah... Iya?"

"Itu... Jus pisangnya tumpah...", serunya sambil menunjuk ke tumpahan jus gua yang tepat di baju seragam gua

"_OH MAI GOD_!", seru gua panik lalu mengambil beberapa lembar tisu

Meski ga bener-bener kering tetapi gak apalah, _s**t that boy_, lu maunya apaan sih?

"Oh ya, Len, tadi kulihat kamu sedikit terjekut lalu melihat kebelakang,... Kamu kenapa?", tanya Rin dengan perasaan kuatir, gua cuma membalas dengan senyuman

"Len, _to be honest_, lu waktu awal masuk SMA ini udah aneh, lu kenapa?", seru Kaito yang sepertinya telah usai memakan eskrimnya

"Nggak apa-apa kok..."

"Ayolah Len, lu kok jadi tertutup gini?", seru Miku yang sepertinya ingin mengetahui sebab akibat gua kenapa bertindak 'aneh'

"Enggak apa kok... Nggak ada apa-apa..."

Teman-teman gua mendesah, sepertinya menyerah untuk bertanya kepada gua, yah, gua juga ga bisa ngasih tau ke kalian... Bisa-bisa kalian malah mengeroyok lelaki sialan itu, gua ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan tangan gua sendiri

**-Waktu istirahat berakhir-**

**09:20 AM**

'**KRIING... KRIING...**', bunyi bel yang terlalu keras dan memekikkan telinga itu menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat usai, kami buru-buru membayar makanan kami, lalu kembali ke kelas

Begitu memasuki kelas, gua kaget, bahwa lelaki aneh itu masuk kekelas yang sama, dan dia duduk bersama wanita berambut panjang putih, dan parahnya lagi, dia duduk bersebelahan dengan bangku gua, dengan nyengir, ia memberi (baca: melempar) kertas putih yang telah diremas hingga menjadi bulatan itu ke meja dimana gua duduk

Tanpa aba-aba dari dia, gua langsung membuka kertas itu... Isinya

* * *

_**The dearest Kagamine Len**_

**Kutantang kau kehalaman belakang sekolah pada saat jam sekolah usai**

**Dan ingat, jangan pernah mengajak temanmu dan pacarmu bersama denganmu!**

**Bila kau berani mengundangnya... Aku akan membunuh mereka**

**Kalau kau berani melapor ke pihak sekolah, hidupmu takkan aman**

**Kau harus datang sendiri!**

**Bila kau menolak ajakanku, Rin-**_**chan**_**-mu akan kuambil**

**Dan, kau harus datang dengan tangan kosong!**

**Aku akan berbicara denganmu secara jelas, tenang saja, aku takkan membunuhmu**

**selama kau mau mengikuti persyaratanku**

**Inilah saatnya kau membuktikan bila kau adalah lelaki, bukan manusia **_**shota**_

* * *

Hah? Surat tantangan ini bisa dibilang sebagai surat ancaman, apa mau lelaki ini?

Gua meremas kertas itu lalu melempar balik ke arahnya sambil berkata pelan sambil senyum sinis

"Kuterima tantanganmu!"

Lelaki tanpa nama itu tersenyum sinis juga, tanpa memperdulikan senyumannya, gua langsung memfokuskan diri ke pelajaran karena seorang guru telah datang

Tanpa kusadari, Rin, Miku, Piko, dan Kaito melihat kami...

**-Waktu sekolah usai-**

**13.30 PM**

"Len, pulang bareng yuk! Udah lama nggak pulang bareng sejak perpisahan di SMP!", ajak Rin dan yang lainnya sambil tersenyum

"Ah, maaf, gua nggak bisa, gua masih ada urusan disekolah... Kalian pulang aja dulu", seruku sambil tersenyum sedikit merasa bersalah

Rin dan yang lain mengangguk, lalu pergi, gua yang masih berdiri didepan kelas, setelah menon-aktifkan _handphone_, gua langsung melesat ke halaman belakang sekolah

**-Di halaman belakang sekolah-**

Gua berjalan pelan

"Sudah datang, Kagamine Len-_san_?", seru lelaki itu di balik pohon besar, dia perlahan berdiri dan menolehkan badannya, beberapa burung merpati disekitarnya langsung berterbangan

'**DEG...DEG...**', perasaan gua kembali tidak enak, gua memegang dada kanan gua sambil mundur sedikit

"Sebelum... kau berbicara, siapa namamu?", tanya gua, masih memegang dada kanan gua yang terasa sakit

"Oliver", serunya simpel, menadahkan tangan kanannya, gua lihat ia memegang sebuah benda tajam

"Kau tahu apa ini? Len-_san_?", tanya lelaki yang bernama Oliver itu dengan tatapan sinis dan benci

"...Pi...Pisau dapur...? Mau apa kau dengan benda itu?... Ka... Kau berjanji takkan membunuhku... Bukan?"

Dada gua semakin sakit, keringat turun, melihat seseorang yang tak gua kenal membawa pisau dapur dengan perasaan benci, gua langsung gemetar

"_Yare yare_... Aku belum melakukan apapun dengan pisau ini, kau sudah takut duluan? Mungkin julukan _shota_ itu memang cocok untukmu... Apa perlu kutambahkan dengan julukan 'cengeng'? Hahahahaha! Sepertinya ini akan menarik!", tawa Oliver sinis, gua langsung naik darah

Gua berlari menghadang Oliver, tetapi gerakannya terlalu cepat, dia berhasil menangkap tangan kanan gua lalu melemparnya sampai tubuhku menabrak sebuah pohon besar

"Ouch...!", rintih gua memegang kepala gua yang kesakitan

Oliver mendekati gua, gua merasa takut, dia menusukkan pisau dapur itu kedekat pipi gua, otomatis pipi gua bergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar

"Ku... kuulang... Mau apa kau?...", seru gua dengan degup jantung yang cepat dan perasaan takut yang luar biasa, tak terbayang bila gua mati disini, bagaimanakah reaksi Rin dan Lenka-_nee_-_chan_ dan teman-temanku bila gua mati? Gua ingin melawan, tetapi rasa sakit dipipi gua membuat gua lumpuh seketika

"_Yare yare_... _Kowai ka_? Dirimu memang sangat lemah ya?... Ya... Aku memang takkan membunuhmu, tetapi... bukan berarti aku tak bisa 'menindasmu'! Sekarang...", Oliver menghentikan perkataannya

Perasaan gua kaget mendengar dia akan menindas diri gua... _Kami-sama_... _Tasukete kudasai_...

"S... Sekarang apa?..."

"Berikan Rin-_chan_ padaku!"

"Hah?... Apa?"

"BERIKAN RIN-_CHAN_-MU PADAKU!", teriaknya dan...

**SLEB!**

* * *

**-Be continued at next chapter-**

* * *

**Len: LU PSIKOPAT **_**AUTHOR**_**!**

_**Author**_**: **_**Gomenna**_**... Gahahaha... Seru juga buat adegan kayak gini, dada **_**author **_**terasa berdebar kencang... HAHAHAHHAHA**

**Kaito: Dimana letak humornya?**

_**Author**_**: Nggak tau :D, **_**author **_**lagi berusaha buat adegan kayak gini, cinta segitiga? Keren juga :D**

**Miku: -_- , kasian gua liat Len, gimana kabarnya ya di chapter 3?**

**Len: ...**

**Piko: Adegan terakhirnya... **_**Bloody**_**...**

_**Author**_**: Hahaha, kaga **_**bloody **_**amat kali :)**

**Len: Nah, apakah makna tersirat dari kata 'SLEB!' itu? Temukan di chapter berikutnya dan terus ikuti **_**updates**_** dari Len's Love Story II... **_**Jaa nee!**_


	3. Oliver, the crazy of love boy!

_**Balasan Reviews yang anonim:**_

**Kurone Ryu: (Baru keliatan tadi, pdhl dia review chap. 1)**

Mungkin ini saat terakhirmu menikmati tawamu difanfic ini :D  
Fanfic ini akan semakin serius :D #GaNanya  
_But_, _thanks for continuing your support _:D

* * *

**-Di chapter sebelumnya-**

_Lelaki yang terus membuntuti Len mengajak dirinya untuk kehalaman belakang sekolah, sesampainya disana, setelah melakukan sedikit perkenalan, sang lelaki yang bernama Oliver tersebut langsung menikam Len dan ingin merampas Rin dari Len, apakah yang terjadi setelah itu...?_

* * *

Chapter 3: Oliver, the crazy of love boy!

**DISCLAIMER: The Vocaloids and UTAUloids are belong to right owner, the storyline is originally made by me**

**WARNED: A typos, a **_**little **_**bloody scene and a little **_**yaoi **_**on this chapter, waspadalah, waspadalah #ditendang**

* * *

**-oooo-**

"Berikan Rin-_chan_ padaku!"

"Hah?... Apa?"

"BERIKAN RIN-_CHAN_-MU PADAKU!", teriaknya dan...

**SLEB!**

**-oooo-**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**3 Ferbruary 2015 13:42 PM**

'**Pcak... pcak...**'

Tetesan-tetesan darah segar mengalir deras, bagaikan kerasukan setan, Len mengangkat kepalanya dengan pandangan _death glare_, menahan rasa sakit yang tak terkira di tangan kanannya karena mengehentikan gerakan si pisau dapur yang tajam yang akan menghunus kepalanya. Len berkata dengan suara (cukup) keras

"AKU TAKKAN PERNAH MEMBERI RIN-KU KEPADA ORANG BEJAT SEPERTIMUUU!"

* * *

**LEN POV**

Setelah berteriak cukup keras, gua menghantam keras pipi kiri Oliver dengan tangan kiri gua sampai terlempar cukup jauh, saat sang pisau terlepas dari tangan kanan gua, gua langsung ambruk untuk beberapa saat dengan beberapa tumpahan darah segar di mulut (Rin: ...Darah mulu yang diucapin, serem! | _Author_: Sejak kapan kau menyelinap disini?)

Gua berusaha bangkit dengan darah di tangan kanan yang masih mengucur deras, entah ini petanda bahwa gua akan terkena anemia setelah ini, gua tidak peduli sama sekali, yang pasti, gua ga mau mendengar bahwa Rin-ku yang berharga jatuh ke manusia yang (tampangnya) tak berdosa itu

Oliver juga ikut bangkit dari pukulan maut gua yang membuatnya terlempar beberapa kilo meter, menggenggam erat pisau dapur yang tampak tajam itu, dia langsung menyiapkan diri dengan pose menusuk dan berlari menghadang gua, tetapi untung saja gua langsung mengelak dengan cepat lalu menggenggam tangan kanannya

"_Omae wa_...", seruku ganas sambil mendekatkan diri dengan Oliver yang masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan gua darinya

"Kau!", Oliver sedikit panik

Tanpa aba-aba, gua menghantam perutnya, pisau yang dipegang Oliver pun terlepas, gua menginjak pisau itu lalu menendangnya

Oliver langsung memandang gua dengan tatapan benci, dengan cepat Oliver meraih pisau yang terletak di tanah itu, karena gua sedikit lengah, ia berhasil menggores punggung gua dengan goresan besar, gua langsung ambruk

"Nah, Len-_san_... Kuingatkan... Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku yang sudah jago dalam hal ini... Kau takkan mungkin bisa menjatuhkanku... Nah, omong-omong, tinjuanmu sakit juga... Kini saatnya kubalas lebih"

Oliver langsung membalikkan tubuh gua yang lemah tak berdaya, mendekati muka gua dengan mukanya dan membisikkan sesuatu

"..._Hidupmu akan berakhir disini_..."

Gua langsung kaget, tangan kiri gua ingin bergerak untuk bangkit (Karena tangan kanan lagi isded), tetapi, tangan kiri Oliver telah menahan tangan gua, setelah ditahannya, dia langsung menindih kaki gua, lalu mempersiapkan pisaunya dalam pose menusuk

'**DEG... DEG... DEG...**', degup jantung gua menambah kecepatannya 30%, pikiran gua campur aduk antara marah dan ketakutan

"Nah, karena aku nggak mau melihat 'mangsa'-ku mati begitu saja, bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu menderita dan kesakitan sebentar? Kalau begitu kamu akan merasa aman untuk mati... Gimana?", seru Oliver sadis layaknya _yandere boy_...

Oke, ucapannya bisa membuat jantung gua berhenti berdegup, tak mungkin, gua akan mati disini? Pada jam segini? Di tangan lelaki bejat ini? T... tak bisa...

Gua ingin bangkit, tetapi itu sia-sia, tindihan Oliver dikaki gua terlalu kuat dan Oliver menahan tangan kiri gua dengan kuat pula... _Kami-sama_, meskipun gua mati disini... Tolong jagalah Rin-_chan_ dan jangan biarkan dia berada ditangan lelaki ini... _Kami-sama_... Mungkin ini takdirku... Rin, meski gua mati karena menyelamatkanmu, gua akan senang...

Oliver menaikkan tangan kanannya, lalu tanpa ampun menggoreskan pisaunya dibeberapa tempat seperti dada dan lengan gua

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", teriak gua dengan rasa sakit yang tak bisa ditahan, meski ini masih siang, lokasi menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang sangat lebat akan rerumputan dan pohon membuat orang takut untuk kesini dan suara akan terdengar kurang jelas dari luar sana, jadi meski gua berteriak sekeras apapun takkan terdengar dengan orang didalam sekolah

"HUAHAHAHAHA... Teruskan... teruskan teriakan manismu itu... Aku akan sangat senang bila dapat menggoreskan sedikit lagi dibagian tubuhmu sebelum nyawamu kuambil...", seru Oliver, tampaknya anak ini memang menderita kegilaan berlebih... Tubuh gua berlumuran darah segar, gua mendadak merasa pusing

"...O...li...ver...", seru gua dengan tatapan sinis

"Oh, masih bisa berbicara ya...? Sepertinya harus kulakukan '_itu_' dulu sebelum mencabut nyawanya...", ucap Oliver dengan nada yang lain, seperti cara bicara cewek

'_...I...itu?_', batin gua merasa takut dan membayangkan apakah rencana '_itu_' yang dibuat Oliver

"UAAAAAAA!", teriak gua saat Oliver menghunuskan pisaunya di tangan kiri gua seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan kiri gua yang tertusuk pisau

Ia menaruh kedua tangannya dipundak gua lalu dengan tatapan manis ia mendekati mukanya kearah muka gua dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'**CUP!**'

Apa?... Dia mencium... mencium bibir gua yang tak berdosa...? Apa dia memang sudah tidak normal lagi?... Parahnya lagi, dia bukan sekedar mencium biasa, bahkan ia melakukan gaya _french kiss _saat mencium gua! Tidaaak! (_Author_: Yang tak tahu maksud dari _french kiss_ bisa dicari di mpok Google)

'**Plop**'

Setelah 3 menit melakukan ciuman itu (_Author_: Lama ya?), akhirnya Oliver melepaskannya, gua merasa sesak nafas, diikuti rasa sakit karena darah segar masih mengalir di badan gua terutama tangan kiri gua yang masih tertusuk pisau sang _yaoi _plus _crazy _Oliver, sebentar? Apa dia melupakan Rin-_chan_?...

Oliver melepaskan pisau itu dari tangan gua, dengan muka yang masih sedikit _blushing_ menghias wajahnya dia berkata pelan

"_Time to meet god_, Len-_san_", serunya, ia mengarahkan pisau itu tepat ke arah kepala gua

Keringat dingin mengucur, Oliver... _Before I met god like you said, I'll say... You betray your promise_

Oliver menerjunkan pisaunya mendekati ke arah kepala gua dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'**GREP**'

Seseorang menahan tangan Oliver, Oliver merasa kaget lalu memandang ke arah seseorang yang berani menahan aksinya

"Siapa si-", ucapannya berhenti seketika setelah melihat sosok wanita yang tampaknya ia kenal, wanita berambut pink yang sedikit berwarna putih bening

"I... IA-_onee_-_chan_?", serunya panik

"_Yare yare_... _Boku o taisetsuna imouto,_ ditinggalin dikit aja udah liar kayak gini, kasian lelaki itu... Kalau dia mati bagaimana? Masa harus _onee-chan _yang urus? Liat tuh darahnya udah ngucur gitu, kalau dia donor darah, mungkin bisa dihitung sebagai 5 kantong darah atau lebih mungkin...", seru wanita cantik bernama IA itu sambil menunjuk diri gua yang terkapar lemas

'_Tolongin gue oi..._'

"Oke, saya mohon maaf atas kelancangan adik saya, untung saya segera kesini, _btw _nama kamu Kagamine Len kan? Maaf ya... _Jaa ne_..."

IA dan Oliver langsung pergi, kampret, gua yang disini mau diapain? _Mou_...! Gua berusaha bangkit dengan lengan kanan yang masih bisa digerakkan, gua berjalan tertatih-tatih antara kehabisan darah dan kesakitan, terpaksa gua melewati jalan putar untuk sampai kerumah

Di tengah jalan, karena seluruh tubuh gua yang berdarah minus kaki, kepala, dan leher, gua sontak menjadi pusat perhatian orang, ya, pusat perhatian sih, pusat perhatian, tapi kok nggak ada yang nolongin gua?

Pandangan gua langsung samar-samar, seakan dunia berputar, ditengah-tengah samarnya penglihatan gua, terlintas wajah Rin yang sedang tersenyum, tetapi pada penglihatan semu gua itu, Rin terus menjauh, entah kenapa, gua langsung menangis dan berusaha meraih 'Rin semu' itu, lagu gaje berjudul _Tsunagu Kizuna _pun tiba-tiba berputar dengan gajenya

"Rin... Biarkan aku melindungi senyum indahmu...", seru gua dengan suara lemas

Karena tak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang besar ini, gua langsung pingsan bersamaan dengan lagu _Tsunagu Kizuna _yang tiba-tiba berhenti berputar (Len: ...)

**-Skipped-**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**14:32 PM**

"_Maaf_, _nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan, mohon dicoba beberapa saat lagi... Sorry, the nu-" _(_Mode _: Panggilan telepon)

"**Pip**"

Seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna _blonde_ terlihat dengan kesal mengutak-atik _handphone_-nya, ia langsung berkata dengan suara yang terlihat kuatir

"Aduh, Len kemana sih? Tumben hapenya tidak diaktifkan... Apa yang terjadi dengannya? _Kami-sama_, _please protect him, watashi no kawaii imouto_..."

...

"Hei, anak muda, bertahanlah!", seru orang A dari luar

"Hei, apa dia masih hidup? Darah yang mengucur banyak sekali...!", seru orang B

"Saya masih bisa mendengar detak jantungnya! Sepertinya luka ini adalah bekas goresan, lihat, banyak sekali goresan besar ditubuhnya!", seru orang C dengan ekspresi panik

"Apa ada dokter disini?", tanya orang B lagi

"Mana mungkin menemukan dokter ditempat ini... Yang pasti kita harus memberikan nafas buatan sebelum dia mati!", seru orang A

Dengan perasaan kuatir, wanita berambut _blonde_ panjang itu bergegas keluar rumah, ia melihat banyak kerumunan orang dijalanan yang berkisar 15 kilometer dari rumahnya, ia berlari menuju kerumunan itu

"Pe... Permisi... Biarkan saya lewat...", seru wanita itu dengan panik, orang-orang membiarkan ia lewat

Betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat siapa orang yang tergeletak ditengah jalan dan yang sedang dibicarakan

Dia berlari dan memeluk orang itu, seraya berteriak...

* * *

**LENKA POV**

"LEEEN!", teriakku, tangisanku pecah setelah melihat bahwa adik tersayangku tergeletak ditengah jalan dengan luka goresan yang tak terbilang sedikit, siapa yang tega melakukan ini

Kupeluk erat adikku itu, yang kondisinya tak kuketahui bila ia masih hidup apa sudah mati, tanpa memperdulikan kerumunan yang melihat kami

"Ma... Maaf... Apa anda kenal dengan anak muda itu?", tanya lelaki A, dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya ia menahan tangis

"D... dia... a... adikku...", seruku tanpa bisa menghentikan tangisku

"Su... sudah... berhentilah menangis, anda bawa saja adik anda kerumah anda, lalu beri pertolongan pertama...", saran lelaki C yang sendirinya sedang menangis

"...Te... terimakasih...", aku langsung menggendong Len dan membawanya kerumah

Kuplester luka di pipinya, dan kuperban sekujur tubuh yang terkena goresan, tak lupa kucuci terlebih dahulu lukanya, dalam hati aku merasa kesal dan marah, siapa yang berani melukai adikku tersayang ini? Takkan kulepas dia bila berhasil kutemukan! Ingat saja, siapapun yang melukai Len-ku akan menerima hal setimpal!

**-Skipped-**

* * *

**LEN POV**

**8 February 2015**

"Leen... Leen... Buka matamu...!"

Seru seseorang yang suaranya tampak kukenal, perlahan, gua membuka mata lalu dengan pandangan samar, terlihat seorang wanita

"R...in?", seru gua dengan suara kecil

Pandangan gua semakin jelas, rupanya gua salah, orang itu adalah _boku no taisetsuna onee-chan_, dia sedang... menangis?, baru pertama kali gua melihat Lenka-_nee-chan _menangis sederas ini, ada apa ini?

"LEN!", Lenka-_nee-chan_ merasa senang melihat gua terbangun itu langsung memelukku dengan erat

"_Cho... chotto_!... _Onee-chan_? Ada apa ini?", tanya gua dengan perasaan kaget

"Ka... Kamu sudah 5 hari tidak sadarkan diri... _O... Onee-chan _sa... sangat kuatir... _Onee-chan _sempat putus asa... dan berpikir... bahwa kamu te... telah mati... _Yo... yokatta_... _Kami-sama _masih mengijinkan aku untuk... te... terus bersamamu..."

Pelukan Lenka-_nee-chan_ semakin erat, sebentar, gua gak bisa bernapas!

"_Ha'i_... _Wa... wakatta _Lenka-_nee-chan_... _Dakedo_... _Hanase o_...!", seru gua sedikit meronta-ronta

"_Go... gomen_... _Onee-chan _terlalu senang... Haha..."

"Oke lupakan, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Hm... Jam 6 lewat 8 menit, kenapa?"

"Ma... Masih sempat!", gua langsung bangkit dari kasur, tetapi

"Aw!", badan gua langsung sakit, gua terkejut melihat badan gua yang penuh perban

Oh ya, gua ingat... 5 hari yang lalu, gua habis 'ditindas' oleh Oliver... Tiba-tiba, gua menunjukkan muka horor

"Kenapa, Len?", tanya Lenka-_nee-chan _yang bingung melihat muka 'horor'-ku

"Eh... Ng... Nggak...", seru gua yang langsung menoleh

Tiba-tiba terbayang dipikiran gua, muka Oliver yang ganas sambil memegang pisau, pupil gua langsung mengecil, perlahan gua memegang kepala dan berkata dengan suara cukup keras

"TIDAAK... TIDAK LAGIIII!"

"LEN! KAMU KENAPA?!", Lenka-_nee-chan_ juga ikut teriak kuatir dengan tingkah laku gua yang aneh

"...Len...Lenka-_nee-chan_..."

"Kamu kenapa Len?... Kamu sepertinya syok tadi... Apa yang membuatmu begini?!", tanya Lenka-_nee-chan _dengan cemas

"Tidak apa-apa... Bawakan baju sekolahku, aku harus sekolah sekarang", seru gua sambil berusaha bangun

"Tidak boleh! Kamu harus menjaga kondisimu sampai lukamu benar-benar sembuh!"

"Tapi, aku nggak boleh absen sekarang...! Nggak apa, aku pasti bisa bertahan!", gua memaksakan diri untuk bangun, saat terbebas dari kasur, karena tubuh gua yang masih sakit, gua ambruk seketika

"Apa kataku, kamu harus menjaga kondisimu...!", seru Lenka-_nee-chan _yang langsung memapahku kembali ke kasur

"Tapi... Rin dan teman-temanku?..."

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka mengerti... Tentang Rin, Rin ada disini", seru Lenka-_nee-chan _sambil mengelus keningku

"HAH?!", gua terkejut dan bangkit, Lenka-_nee-chan _juga ikut terkejut

"Ke... napa?"

"Eh... Nggak... Cu... cuma kaget...", seruku sebentar lalu berbaring lagi

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka, keluar seseorang dengan baju piyama panjang membawa secangkir teh hangat

Orang itu terkejut, tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan cangkirnya hingga teh yang berada dicangkir tumpah, dia langsung melompat dan memelukku

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!", serunya dengan tangis yang deras, dari cara bicaranya dan pelukan yang tiba-tiba, kutahu dia sangat kuatir, kupegang kepalanya, kuelus dan kupanggil namanya dengan pelan

"Rin... Aku baik-baik saja..."

Tiba-tiba lagu _Tsunagu Kizuna _kembali berputar dengan gaje, Rin tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dariku, entah karena dia senang atau sedih atau keduanya, Lenka-_nee-chan _yang melihat kami tanpa sadar ikut menangis

Gua melepaskan pelukan dengan Rin, sambil memegang pundaknya, gua berkata pelan

"Rin... Akukan selamanya berada dihatimu..."

Lagu _Tsunagu Kizuna _pun berhenti berputar... (?)

**-Skipped-**

* * *

**10 February 2015 05:50 AM**

**(STILL) LEN POV**

Akhirnya luka gua membaik, meski luka didada masih terasa sakit, gua merasa senang dapat kembali ke sekolah, tetapi gua masih merasa sedikit takut dengan kehadiran Oliver yang mungkin akan melukai gua lagi seperti seminggu yang lalu

* * *

**-Di sekolah-**

Gua ga berbarengan dengan teman-teman gua, karena teman-teman gua sedang asik tertidur, jadi terpaksa gua pergi sendiri, sesampainya disekolah, sesosok makhluk horor telah menunggu didepan gerbang

"Hai!", sapanya tanpa dosa

"Mau apa lu?", seru gua dengan pose siaga 1

"Tenang, aku ngga akan melukaimu seperti yang lalu, tetapi, mengingat kejadian yang lalu itu, aku puas dapat 'membantai' orang setelah beberapa tahun tidak melakukannya"

'_Psikopat!_', batin gua yang masih dalam pose siaga 1

"Hm,... Masalah Rin kita lupakan saja ya, omong-omong... Saat aku pertama kali menciummu, sensasimu lain dari beberapa lelaki yang pernah kucium, aku takkan bosan melakukannya denganmu hingga berkali-kali!", seru lelaki yang (tampangnya) tak berdosa itu sambil perlahan mendekatiku

"K... Kau sudah gila?!", seru gua sambil mundur, tetapi kedua tangannya telah menahan gerakan gua dan mendorong gua ditembok sekolah

"He... Hei! Le... lepaskan gua!", gua meronta, tetapi tampaknya dia benar-benar tak mau melepaskannya, kakinya telah menahan pergerakan kaki gua

'_Oh tidak_...', batin gua pasrah

Oliver mendekati mulutnya ke arah mulutku, dengan perasaan deg-degan sambil memejamkan mata, terasa sesuatu yang basah memasuki mulutku...

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

'**Brak!**'

Tanpa sadar, tas wanita itu langsung terjatuh, melihat apa yang berada didepannya

"Len...", seru wanita itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya dan sedih

* * *

**-To be continued at next chapter-**

* * *

_**Author**_**: Yiepieee... Selsai deh chapter 3 nyaa! Nggak sadar udah 2000 kata!... Hahah!**

**Len: Ya bener **_**author**_**, '**_**little**_**' **_**bloody**_**, ga ngaca kah **_**thor**_**? Banyak itu adegan berdarahnya meski cuma di satu **_**scene**_**!**

_**Author**_**: Yaa maap :v , **_**author **_**abis baca fanfic tentang **_**crime **_**sih, jadi pikiran **_**author **_**melesat ke arah **_**bloody**_**... Hahahahahahaaa!**

**Miku, Kaito, Piko: Kok gua nggak ada dimasukin disini?!**

_**Author**_**: Gomeen... **_**Author**_** lagi pokus ama RinxLen**

**Len: **_**That's look like **_**LenxOliver!**

_**Author**_**: Yap!, **_**fujoshi Author **_**lagi kambuh... Wakkakaka**

**Di tempat lain-**

**Rin: *hiks hiks hiks* (nangis dipojokan)**

_**Back to Author and other's place**_**-**

**Len: Kayaknya sekarang gua bisa jadi korban intimidasi deh (+ jadi _uke_)**

_**Author**_**: Kan seru buat adegan kayak gituan, masa lurus mulu...**

**Len: -_- , gimana hubungan gua selanjutnya ama Rin?...**

_**Author**_**: **_**Just follow the storylines**_**...**

* * *

**Sebelum **_**Author **_**tutup chapter ini, ijinkan **_**Author **_**mengucap maaf atas pergantian **_**genre**_**-nya, setelah **_**Author **_**selidikin fanfic ini dengan jelas, kayaknya ini sedikit dah humornya, lebih ke arah **_**Romance **_**dan **_**Drama**_**, mungkin humornya hanya di selingan... **_**Author **_**juga meminta maaf karena telat **_**update **_**untuk beberapa hari, kondisi **_**Author **_**lagi nggak memungkinkan juga tugas masih numpuk meski udah bebas dari yang namanya UAS, yah, namanya anak sekolah, **_**the sorrowful time is endless**_**... Bentar, kok jadi curhat? Hahaha...**

**Dan juga **_**Author **_**ngerasa, di fanfic masih chapter 3, kok rasanya perseteruannya udah kerasa?... Haha, gak apalah :D**

**Dan lagi, **_**Author**_** yakin makin lama chapter ini akan menjerumus ke **_**yaoi**_**... Wedew :v**

**Juga _Author_ berpikir judulnya gaje amat ya... :v**

**Oke kalau mau **_**review**_** nggak apa, yang udah **_**review **_**dan bukan anonim entar balasannya dikirim lewat PM... Jadi jangan lupa cek **_**Inbox **_**kalian...**

_**Jaa ne**_**...!**


	4. The misunderstanding

**-Di chapter sebelumnya-**

_Kagamine Len ditindas habis oleh Oliver demi mendapatkan Rin, sekarang, Oliver malah menyuruh Len melupakan Rin dan melakukan 'forbidden relationship' dengannya, tanpa aba-aba, Oliver langsung mencium Len, tanpa Len sadari... Seseorang melihatnya..._

* * *

Chapter 4: The misunderstanding

**(Gaya berbicara para charas dirubah supaya tak menambah kebingungan, gua diganti jadi aku dan lu diganti jadi kamu/kau sesuai selera **_**author**_**-**_**chan**_**)**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloids, UTAUloids are belong to right owner. I just made the storyline**

**WARNED: Typos, yaoi inside**

* * *

**-oooo-**

'**Brak!**'

Tanpa sadar, tas wanita itu langsung terjatuh, melihat apa yang berada didepannya

"Len...", seru wanita itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya dan sedih

**-oooo-**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**10 February 06:07 AM**

Cuaca cerah dan cuaca yang menyenangkan untuk memulai pagi hari ini, tetapi tidak untuk wanita berambut _honey blonde _ini, dia terkejut melihat apa yang barusan terjadi didepan matanya, isak tangis mengucur, karena tak tahan melihatnya, ia pun berlari dengan kencang sembari menangis

"Len jahat! Len bodoh!", ucap wanita itu dengan sedikit keras sambil terisak

* * *

**RIN POV**

Aku tak bisa mempercayai ini!... Sungguh! Kupikir Len menyukaiku, tak kusangka rupanya dia adalah homoseksual! Aku tak bisa mempercayai ini!... Len, haruskah aku mengakhiri hubungan ini? Tetapi... Apa gunanya aku selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya? Apakah Len telah membenciku? Ataukah kemesraannya denganku hanya sebagai akting? Apakah aku selama ini hanya menjadi mainannya?... Aku menangis, tanpa sadar, aku langsung pingsan karena masih syok

* * *

**LEN POV**

Aku terkulai lemas tak berdaya, Oliver memandangiku dengan perasaan puas, apa mau lelaki bejat yang satu ini? Apa tak puas telah menikamku habis-habisan seminggu yang lalu? Bagaimana kalau Rin ataupun yang lain melihat hal ini? Bisa-bisa harga diriku hancur... Bukan, hidupku juga hancur...!

"Oliver,... B... bisa kau hentikan ini semua...?", seruku dengan nafas yang masih naik turun

Oliver menunduk hingga tingginya menyamaiku yang sedang terduduk, ia mendongkak kepalaku sambil berkata

"Tidak bisa!"

"Apa dasarmu melakukan semua ini...? Apa aku ada salah denganmu?", seruku dengan ekspresi memelas

"Ada! Kau telah mencuri Rin-_chan_-ku! Kini saatnya kubalaskan penderitaan hatiku saat melihat hal itu kepadamu!"

"Kenapa harus melakukan hal ini?... Kita tidak perlu sampai melakukan adegan homoseksual ini kan?... Apa kau berniat menghancurkan harga diri dan hidupku?!", ucapku dengan nada sedih

"Ya, aku akan menghancurkan hidupmu!... Sampai aku merasa benar-benar puas! Kalau aku tak bisa menghancurkan fisikmu, biarlah aku akan menghancurkan batinmu, perasaanmu!", seru Oliver ganas

'_A... apa cuma karena berpacaran dengan Rin aku menjadi sengsara?..._', batinku, aku serasa mau menangis, tetapi terpaksa aku tahan karena menyadari posisiku yang berada didepan 'musuh'-ku ini

"Hm...", Oliver memandang kearah gerbang sekolah yang telah ramai akan murid-murid, ia langsung menarikku kesuatu tempat lalu melemparku dengan kasar

"Aduh!", rintihku

"Karena aku masih bisa bertoleransi dengan harga dirimu, kubawa kau kesini, dengan begini, kita aman kan?", seru Oliver sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat aku kesal seketika, meski hatiku berkata lain dengan perbuatanku, aku takkan pernah bisa melawannya karena takut kejadian yang telah lalu kembali berulang

Mendadak diriku berpikir sesuatu, kenapa aku saat itu tidak mati saja? Supaya aku tak perlu lebih ternoda lagi? Kenapa wanita bernama IA itu harus datang menghentikan aksi Oliver yang akan mengakhiri hidupku? _Kami-sama_, tolonglah cabut nyawaku sekarang juga, aku rela kok... Aku nggak bisa bertahan lagi dalam hal ini... Batinku sudah terlalu sakit...

Oliver sudah siap memasang pose 'mencium' lagi, saat dia sudah siap...

"**KRIIING... KRIIING...**", bel masuk sekolah berbunyi

"Sial, mengganggu saja!", decih Oliver, lalu melepaskan daguku

"...", aku terdiam

"Sudah, ayo kekelas!", ajak Oliver, _matte_?

"Ayo?"

"Yaudah kalau nggak mau ikut, bukan berarti aku baik denganmu, aku nggak mau meninggalkan 'mainan'-ku yang berharga!", seru Oliver, lalu pergi

'_Mainan... sialan, dia pikir aku nggak ada harga diri gitu?_', batinku kesal, tetapi percuma, nyatanya aku cuma bisa diam oleh penindasan batin Oliver

* * *

**-Di kelas-**

* * *

**(STILL) LEN POV**

Aku merasa aneh sejak memasuki kelas, kulirik ke arah Rin, dia melihatku sebentar lalu memalingkan pandangannya, kenapa dia bersikap begitu?

Kupalingkan mukaku ke Oliver, dia tersenyum 'ramah' kepadaku, tersenyum selebar atau seramah apapun tetap kuanggap sebagai senyuman bengis dan senyuman hinaan, tanpa basa basi aku langsung duduk dibangkuku

Oliver memperlihatkan _wink_-nya kearahku, aku terdiam sejenak (baca: mengacuhkan)

Miku, Kaito, Piko terus memperhatikan gerak gerikku (tanpa kusadari)

* * *

**-Waktu istirahat-**

* * *

'**Pip... pip...**', terdengar getaran hape, langsung kurogoh sakuku

-_1 message recieved_-

'_SMS?_', batinku, tanpa menunggu lebih lama kubuka pesan singkat dihapeku itu, isinya...

* * *

**Hai, yah... Aku Oliver, aku malas berkomunikasi lewat kertas lagi, itu kuno!**

**Oke, ga usah lama-lama, bisa kau ke halaman belakang sekolah sekarang? Aku bosan... Tolong 'hibur' aku yaa~**

**Kalau nggak datang, aku akan menjamin kau akan menderita seperti minggu lalu, haha**

* * *

Aku merasa kesal dengan SMS brengsek dari pengirim yang brengsek ini, dengan menggerutu, aku langsung melesat ke halaman belakang sekolah, meski sebenarnya aku sangat amat mengerti maksud dari kata '_hibur_' itu

Dengan perasaan malas aku beranjak ke halaman belakang sekolah, di tengah perjalanan, kulihat Rin sedang menggenggam jeruk, dengan ekspresi seperti tak mau bertemu, dia langsung lari, tapi dengan cekatan aku langsung menahan lengannya

"Rin! Kenapa kamu bertindak aneh sejak tadi?!"

"Aneh?! Kau yang aneh! Dasar mesum!", teriak Rin

'_Mesum? Tak pernah Rin berkata denganku dengan kata sepedih itu saat kami berpacaran... Mungkinkah!_', batinku seperti orang yang tersadar akan sesuatu

"Rin... Aku mengetahui maksudmu, tetapi itu... itu bukan seperti yang kamu lihat!", seruku menegaskan kepada Rin, tetapi Rin tetap bersikeras

"Aku takkan percaya! Aku telah melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri, akankah aku percaya dengan ucapanmu itu?! Apalagi lelaki itu terlihat bernafsu saat menciummu!"

"Rin, kumohon, percayalah aku!..."

"Kau pikir aku akan mudah mempercayaimu setelah merasakan sakit hati ini, hah?!", ucapan Rin semakin keras

"Ta... tapi Rin..."

Aku memutar badannya hingga kami menjadi berhadapan, kupegang pundaknya lalu berkata

"Rin, tolong percaya aku... tolong, percaya aku... Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat..."

Rin terdiam, lalu menepis tanganku dari pundaknya, setelah itu ia berlari dengan cepat

"Rin!", teriakku memanggil, tetapi percuma, ia telah berlari sangat jauh

Hatiku terasa sakit setelah mendengar Rin yang kalem berkata seperti itu, sebegitunya kah dia tak mempercayaiku? Kalau Rin yang kucintai sudah membenciku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengakhiri hidup?

'**Pip... Pip**'

Dering _handphone_ sontak membuyar lamunanku, kubuka hapeku, ya, isinya adalah SMS masuk, kubaca SMS itu

* * *

**Oi Len, lama sekali kau? Apa perlu kupaksa hah? Kuharap kau tidak kabur, kuyakin kau trauma dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu minggu lalu!**

* * *

Oliver... Tolong berhenti memaksaku... Puaskah kau, kuyakin kau akan tertawa keras bila aku berkata Rin membenciku... Kau tak merasa menyesal telah menyakiti seseorang demi seseorang yang amat kau cintai?... Atau kau memang sengaja menyakitiku padahal kau tak memiliki rasa suka dengan dia, tetapi, semua kalimat itu hanya bisa kusimpan dalam hati, nyatanya, aku benar-benar tak mampu mengucapkannya secara terus terang

Karena tak mau mendapat SMS sialan itu lagi, aku memburu ke halaman belakang sekolah

* * *

**-Sesampainya di halaman belakang sekolah-**

* * *

"Haai... Lama sekali dikau, apa yang kau perbuat?!", seru lelaki yang pastinya membuatku ingin meninjunya

"Tidak ada apa-apa", ucapku datar, jelas, dan padat

"Oh, sepertinya kau mulai bisa berbohong, okelah kita simpan argumen kita lain kali... Biarkan aku menikmati bibirmu yang indah itu", seru Oliver dengan muka mesum

Sejujurnya, aku nggak mau dengan lelaki kurang waras ini, tetapi apa mau dikata

Oliver mulai menciumiku, tetapi sebelum dia melakukannya, aku telah menahan pergerakannya dan mendorongnya hingga terduduk

"Aku **TAKKAN **pernah mau menjadi 'mainan'-mu!", seruku kesal, mengingat karena inilah Rin menjadi membenci dan tak mempercayaiku

"Hoo, sudah mulai berani melawan ya", Oliver tersenyum melihat tingkahku

'_Apa yang kulakukan barusan? Aku akan dihabisinya!_', batinku panik, tiba-tiba Oliver mengeluarkan pisau dan...

'_Crass_', dia merobek lengan bajuku, karena cara merobeknya yang kasar, kulit lenganku terluka dan memancarkan darah kembali, dengan darah itu mendadak ingatanku kembali ke ingatan seminggu yang lalu

"K... Kenapa kau melukaiku...? Kau takkan melebihi ini kan?", seruku sambil memegangi lengan yang terluka

"Tentu, bila kau mau menuruti perintahku!", seru Oliver lalu memasukkan kembali pisaunya disaku celananya

Terasa terhipnotis, aku berbicara dengan suara pelan

"Ba... baiklah... _Your highness_..."

"Hahaha, baguslah, sepertinya kau memang berbakat untuk menjadi 'mainan'-ku yang berharga, bukannya dengan begini kau telah aman dari pisau itu kan?"

"...I... iya..."

Oliver lalu menciumiku sambil memegang erat kedua lenganku, karena tak mampu menyeimbangi badannya, aku pun ambruk seketika, setelah aku terjatuh, Oliver memastikan posenya terasa nyaman lalu memegangi belakang kepalaku, ia mendorongnya hingga ciumannya semakin terasa

'_Nafasku_...', batinku seolah ingin meronta, tetapi ciumannya membuat tubuhku lemas seketika

Setelah Oliver melepaskan ciuman penyiksaannya, aku berbicara

"Kau sebenarnya... hah... hah... menginginkan... Rin... hah... hah... atau aku?!", tanyaku dengan nafas tak beraturan

"Rin!", jawabnya

"Bila aku memberikan Rin, apa kau akan berhenti menyiksaku?", tanyaku

"Hm... Tidak"

"Terus kenapa kau berbicara kau menginginkan Rin?"

"Aku menginginkan ciumanmu dan Rin, jadi meski kau memberikan Rin aku akan tetap terus melakukan ini... Sampai tamat SMA"

"APA?!", seruku kaget

"Ha... Kau tak terbiasa melakukan ini ya?"

"Tentu saja, aku masih normal!", bentakku

"Maukah kubuat kau tidak normal?", tanya Oliver yang membuat pupilku mengecil seketika

"Ma... maksudmu?!", seruku, lalu bersiap ingin kabur

"Aku sudah bosan dengan ciuman, aku ingin melakukan yang lebih dari ini!"

"Tolong lakukan itu, tapi jangan denganku!", bantahku

"Kau ingin aku melakukan ini denganmu, atau dengan Rin tersayangmu?"

Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya,... Diriku langsung membayangkan bila Rin diperlakukan seperti apa yang terjadi denganku barusan, dengan perasaan takut aku berkata

"T... tolong lakukan hal itu... d... denganku..."

"Sepertinya kau akan mudah untuk dipermainkan, aku cuma perlu mengucapkan kata 'Rin' saja ya? Apa segitunya kau menyayangi Rin? Sayangnya, Rin pertama kali berkenalan denganku saat umurku masih 6 tahun, aku bermain dengannya, disaat itu, aku merasa jatuh cinta padanya, sosoknya yang manis dan imut membuatku hampir ingin menciuminya saat itu, tetapi karena sifatnya yang _tsundere_, dia langsung menolak ciumanku, tetapi disaat itu pula, aku berjanji atas diriku untuk menikahi Rin dan mengajaknya berpacaran dikala kita bertemu lagi, tetapi, saat kulihat kau dekat sekali dengan Rin, batinku terasa hancur! Aku mulai membencimu, makanya saat ini aku ingin melampiaskan kebencianku kepadamu! Tentunya dengan menghancurkan batinmu"

Aku terdiam, tak bisa berkomentar apapun, ya, kini aku sudah mengetahui sebabnya dengan jelas, apa cuma karena itu? Karena seorang wanita yang teramat aku sayangi aku menjadi sengsara seperti ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Oliver... tolong...", seruku dengan nada ingin menangis

"Tolong apa? Melepaskanmu? Tak mungkin!"

"Bukan... tolong... bunuh sajalah aku... Aku tak mungkin berarti lagi untuk hidup disini... Batinku hancur, perasaanku hancur, Rin telah membenciku... Apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi?"

Tangisku pecah seketika, perasaan malu yang besar karena telah menangis didepan 'musuh' ini, Oliver memandangiku

"Menangis ya? Hahaha... Tenang, aku takkan membunuhmu, aku masih 'baik' padamu", seru Oliver lalu membuka bajuku (Baju doang, inget!)

"Eh?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!?", ujarku, aku ingin menahan pergerakan tangan Oliver, tetapi dia sudah menahan pergerakan tanganku duluan dengan kakinya

"Ini akan lebih menarik, Len-_san_...", seru Oliver dan...

"UAAAAA", teriakku

* * *

**-Di kantin (Other'**_**s Side**_**)-**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Rin, Miku, Kaito, dan Piko sedang asik makan makanannya masing-masing dikantin, Miku, Kaito dan Piko asik melirik sana-sini, mencari seseorang, sedangkan Rin asik menikmati makanannya

"Len kemana? Dia masuk sekolah kan?", tanya Piko

"Iya kok dia masuk sekolah, tetapi tumben dia nggak ke kantin, Rin, kamu tau Len dimana?", tanya Miku ke Rin yang sedari tadi masih asik memakan makanannya

"Gak tau", jawab Rin simpel

"Kamu kan pacarnya, kok _careless _amat sih, bukannya kuatir kek", ucap Miku yang nadanya sedikit ditekan

"Kuatir? Aku sudah cukup mengkuatirkan dia disaat yang lalu"

Rin langsung berdiri dari duduknya (?)

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu", ucapnya lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya

Miku, Piko, dan Kaito bengong melihat Rin

"Kayaknya Rin aneh deh", ucap Kaito

"Bukan cuma dia, Len juga aneh", ujar Miku juga

"Pasangan itu aneh", sambung Piko

* * *

**RIN POV**

Aku langsung menangis, membayangkan kejadian yang tadi, apa benar Len begitu?

Aku melihat sebatang pohon yang kokoh, merasa capek berlari, aku beristirahat disana

...

"Hentikan!"

...

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang seperti berteriak, sepertinya kukenal suara itu, aku mencari asal suara itu, kutoleh pandanganku kesamping, betapa terkejutnya diriku melihatnya, Len melakukan itu lagi... Dan kini, menjadi lebih parah lagi! Kututup perlahan mulutku menahan rasa mual (Bagi para _readers _yang _fujo _jangan berpikir macem-macem ya...), tangisku mengucur kembali, ya, kini aku sudah melihat hal itu dua kali, ingin rasanya aku kesana untuk meneriaki Len, tetapi rerumputan yang amat lebat membuat aku mengurungkan niatku dalam-dalam, ingat saja Len, jangan berpikir aku akan menyapamu lagi!

Dengan perasaan kesal, sakit hati, dan merasa disia-siakan, kulempar jeruk yang terus kugenggam itu ke tanah, setelah itu aku pergi memasuki kelas meski bel istirahat berakhir belum dibunyikan

* * *

**LEN POV**

Oliver semakin 'menggila', aku ingin bel istirahat berakhir cepat berbunyi, dia terus saja memegangi tubuhku, bila aku berbicara sepatah kata saja dia akan langsung menciumiku, oh tidak, bisa-bisa harga diriku bisa hancur hari ini juga

"Oli... hmmmp..."

Oliver menekan mulutku

"Jangan bicara! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!", seru Oliver

Oliver langsung *sensor*, aku langsung meringis kesakitan (Len: Kenapa ada tulisan *sensor*nya? | _Author_: Meski _author fujoshi _secara alami, namanya _common sense, _dijiwa _author _masih ada... | Len: Bilang aja susah nulis | _Author_: _I still care with the readers, I don't want their loses their minds_ | Len: Au ah)

'**Kring... kring...!**', tiba-tiba bel berbunyi sedikit keras, Oliver langsung menggerutu, ia melemparkan bajuku (INGET BAJU DOANG! | _Readers_: IYE TAUUU!) sambil berkata

"Pakai kembali, nanti kita lanjutin!"

'_Ga mau..._', batinku, lalu memakai bajuku yang sedikit lusuh karena terkena tanah yang kotor

"Bisa kita melanjutkannya dilain hari? Aku capek!", tanyaku berusaha berkompromi

"Maumu itu?", Oliver malah berbalik tanya

"Iya!"

"Tapi, maukah kau bila dilanjutkan lain hari tetapi kita akan melampaui lebih dari yang barusan dilakukan?!", Oliver tersenyum, senyuman mesum, Oliver, sadarkah kau bila aku ini lelaki, atau kau yang melupakan _gender_-mu?

"Tentu saja tidak!", bantahku secara jelas

"Jadi?", tanya Oliver

"_Onegai boku o hanasa_...", mohonku

Oliver menatapku sebentar, lalu mendengus

"Ya terserah kau, aku melepaskanmu untuk hari ini, tetapi, bukan berarti aku baik denganmu, bila kau berani kabur di lain hari, aku takkan segan untuk menggoreskan 'sedikit' bagian tubuhmu, ayo kekelas, entar kita malah dihukum"

"Aku bisa sendiri!", seruku lalu langsung berlari

Dihatiku terus bertanya-tanya, yang diinginkan Oliver itu aku atau Rin? Kenapa sampai melakukan _forbidden relationship_ denganku? Apa otaknya sudah kurang waras atau dia memang sudah benar-benar tidak waras lagi?, mungkin itu cuma sebuah misteri yang takkan pernah terungkap...

Ditengah perjalanan, dibawah sebuah pohon besar, terdapat sebuah jeruk yang terjatuh, tidak, lebih tepatnya dijatuhkan orang, karena, saat aku melihat ke arah pohonnya, itu adalah pohon kesemek, nggak mungkin pohon kesemek bisa menghasilkan jeruk, kupungut buah tak berdosa itu, kulihat ke arah kiri, aku terkejut, dari arah kiri tepat ditempat jeruk tak berdosa itu terjatuh itu bisa dilihat dengan jelas bagian belakang halaman sekolah, kulihat lagi jeruk itu dengan tatapan tajam, benar saja, ini kan jeruk milik Rin, karena jeruk ini adalah jeruk yang paling langka diantara jeruk yang paling langka, abaikan masalah jeruk itu, yang terpenting adalah... Apakah Rin melihatku tadi?! Bila iya, habislah riwayatku, bisa-bisa aku takkan pernah dipercayai olehnya lagi...

"Hoi, ngapain kau disana? Istirahat sudah selesai! Bisa-bisa kau digebuk _sensei _tersayang!", teriak Oliver menyadarkan lamunanku

"Aku tahu! Kau bisa tidak mengikutiku?!", seruku sedikit, tidak, bahkan amat kesal kepada lelaki itu

"Kau tak senang bila aku memperhatikanmu?!", tanya Oliver, gila, ini sebuah pertanyaan yang jelas jawabannya bahkan mungkin nggak perlu ditanyakan

"Ya jelas nggak lah! Kau kan cowok!", teriakku kesal

"Yasudah! Ingat, esok kau harus 'hibur' aku lagi!", seru Oliver lalu pergi

'_Sialan anak itu, bisakah aku bebas dari perlakuan kasarnya itu?_', batinku, aku ingin sekali melempar jeruk ini ke arah kepalanya, tetapi karena takut mendapatkan goresan kembali, aku urungkan niat itu, kugenggam jeruk itu dengan erat lalu memasuki kelas, untung saja _sensei _belum masuk

* * *

**-Sepulang sekolah-**

* * *

**(STILL) LEN POV**

**13.30 PM**

Aku mengemasi bukuku, setelah aku keluar kelas, kulihat Rin melewatiku, dengan perasaan ragu aku menadah tanganku tepat di depannya sambil berkata

"Jerukmu"

Rin memandangku sebentar dan...

'**BUAK!**'

Rin mengambil jeruk itu dan langsung melempar jeruk itu tepat ke mukaku, aku terjatuh

"Rin! Kenapa sih kau melempariku?!", tanyaku, meski sebenarnya aku tau maksudnya itu apa

Rin diam, memandangiku dengan perasaan marah, lalu berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku

'_Mungkin... dia melihat itu..._', batinku dengan perasaan sedih, kupegangi kepalaku yang sedikit benjol itu, kulirik ke arah jeruk yang berguling dilantai, seseorang datang dan memungut jeruk itu

"_Yare yare... Pointo o hitto! _Hahah, berantem ya?", seru orang itu, kupandangi mukanya

"Kaito?"

"Ah Len, masih ingat dengan namaku rupanya... Wekekekek (?), kupikir kau sudah melupakanku, sudah seminggu kau tak melihatku!", Kaito tertawa bebek, lalu memberikan jeruk Rin padaku

"Simpan nih, kenang-kenangan... Eit, lenganmu berdarah!", Kaito dengan terkejut langsung memegangi lenganku

"Iya aku tau...", aku menarik lenganku, tiba-tiba kuingat kejadianku dengan Oliver

"Kau kenapa sih?", tanya Kaito seraya mengambil kotak P3K

"Nggak..."

Sebenarnya aku mau bilang '_trauma cowok_', tetapi bisa saja Kaito langsung salah paham, apalagi mengingat dia terlalu _baka_

"Len! _Isashimuri danaa_~~~", seru seorang cewek sambil memelukku, ya, dari suaranya, pasti si rambut _tosca _yang kelewat panjang itu

"Miku, lepaskan!", seruku sambil berusaha mendorong Miku dari belakang

"Senangnya melihat bisa berkumpul lagi", seru Piko yang mendadak datang tanpa diketahui darimana asal muasalnya

"Piko,..."

"Len, kalau ada masalah, bilang saja ke kami! Kami akan membantumu!", seru Kaito yang selesai memerban luka 'kecil'-ku

"...Terimakasih...", jawabku seraya menunduk

"Pulang bareng?", usul Miku sambil menadahkan tangannya

"Baiklah!", jawabku sedikit mantap sambil menggenggam tangannya

Perasaanku sedikit senang melihat kami dapat berkumpul (minus Rin), tetapi, dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, tetap saja perasaanku sedang sedih karena tak tahu harus bagaimana agar bisa bebas dari kutukan manusia bejat yang bernama Oliver itu

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Oliver memandangi Len dari kejauhan, lalu menyeringai

"Ini akan semakin menarik, lihatlah... Len-_san_..."

* * *

**-To be continued at next chapter-**

* * *

_**Author**_**: Chapter 4 **_**comiing... **_**Chapter 4 **_**comiing**_**... Ulalaaa~ *goyang Caisar***

**Len dkk.: **_**Author**_** mabuk stadium 3 ***_**sweatdrop***_

**Ditempat lain-**

**Rin: *hiks hiks hiks* ('masih' nangis dipojokan)**

_**Back to the other's place**_**-**

**Len: **_**Authooor**_**! Bisa hentikan **_**yaoi**_**-nya? Dilihat dari sisi manapun aku masih waras!**

_**Author**_**: Biarlah yang berlalu tetap berlalu~~ Ueheheheh~**

**Len: CEWEK INI MABUK YA?! *nunjuk **_**Author**_*****

**Piko: Entahlah... *menaikkan pundak***

_**Author**_**: Ueheheheh... Gak apa, para **_**fujo **_**pasti akan senang melihat ini... Ueheheheh...**

**Kaito: **_**And the fujo will losing their minds...Especially the when looking a censored word**_

**Len: **_**Author**_** ga bisa menulisnya kali, itu berhubungan dengan salah satu anggota badan atas, bukan bawah, bila kuucap bawah, semua akan berpikir melenceng ._.**

**Miku: Wah topiknya menarik ***_**nosebleeding**_*****

**Len: -_-**

**Kaito: Hm... **_**Author**_**, sadarlah, kau harus menyampaikan salam penutupmu...**

_**Author**_**: **_**Fujoo... fujoo...**_

**Kaito: HALOOOOOOO!**

_**Author**_**: Whoops! Apa yang terjadi barusan *sadar***

**Len dkk.: ***_**sweatdrop**_*****

**Kaito: Kau harus menyampaikan salam penutupmu!**

_**Author**_**: *mandang* *wajah idiot* Harus sekarang ya?**

**Kaito: ***_**sweatdrop**_*** Nggak, taun depan pun nggak apa kok**

_**Author**_**: Oke, salam penutup chapter ini taun depan ya... Kuharap kalian sabar menunggu, dadaaa~ *ngabur***

**Len dkk.: *narik **_**Author**_*** WOOOI TUNGGU...!**

**Len: -H-A-R-U-S- -S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G-**

_**Author**_**: Okelah... Hm... Apa yang mau diomongin yak?**

**Len dkk.: *gubrak***

_**Author**_**: Oke oke **_**Author **_**ngerti kok...**

**Oke, ini salam penutupnya**

'**Salam Penutup'**

**Len dkk: *gubrakkk***

**Len: SERIUS!**

_**Author**_**: Iya iyaa...**

* * *

**Oke kali ini serius, **_**Author**_** ucapin maaf karena **_**yaoi**_**-nya kebanyakan, huehehehe...**

**Bagi yang masih ga ngerti kenapa Oliver nyiksa Len, bisa dibaca ulang atau ditanyakan dalam **_**review**_**, nanti **_**Author **_**jawab sesimpel dan sejelas mungkin**

**Mungkin di segmen ini **_**Roman **_**antara Len x Rin akan berkurang :D , gak apa, **_**Author **_**mau membiasakan diri dulu buat fanfic yang **_**plot**_**-nya susah buat ditebak (' v ')9 **

**Yang pasti di akhirnya **_**Happy Ending**_**, **_**Sad Ending**_**, atau harus dilanjut di **_**sequel **_**lagi ga tau :D**

**Dan maaf nih, **_**Author**_** ga tau harus naruh **_**genre **_**apa, soalnya diliat ulang ceritanya kok kayak **_**Hurt/Comfort **_**yak? Ada yang sependapat? (***_**Nobody raise their hand**_***) (**_**Author**_**: Oke...), Selama g ada saran tentang **_**genre **_**apa yang harus dipakai di fanfic setelah **_**Roman**_**, **_**Author **_**akan netapin **_**genre**_**nya **_**RomancexDrama**_**... Guahahaha... (?)**

**Kalau aja ada yang ripiw Len mirip cewek di Chapter ini, satu kata, "Iya" (Len: **_**AUTHOOOR**_**!). Oh sori, maksud **_**Author **_**Len kaga mirip kok, dia cuma trauma dengan apa yang dialaminya dulu jadi terpaksa menuruti apapun kata Oliver, bayangin aja, ditikam pasti sakit, apalagi kalo udah ditikam tapi kaga dibunuh, pasti sakitnya lebih awet, khekhekhe... (Len: Jadi, author pengen aku mati?). Tenang aja, yang pasti tokoh utama akan selalu menang :D**

_**Author **_**juga bingung, kalau diterusin adegan **_**yaoi**_**-nya entar malah 'terpaksa' naikin **_**rating**_**, tapi kalau dilawan kecepatan entar berakhir jadi cepet... Mmm... Gimana ya? **_**Depending on your reviews **_**:D**

**Dan, **_**motto Author **_**dalam nulis fanfic '**_**Follow wherever mind goes on and just following the storyline**_**...', gaje? Emang! GUAHAHAHAHAHA (Len: **_**Author **_**gila!)**

_**Soreja, bai bai~~~**_


	5. The tears from someone heart

**Bales **_**review **_**yang terpendam (di C.3):**

**Kurone Ryu:**

Teyeh telah bilang chapter 3-nya lucuh... Padahal itu serius, sumpah, _Author _ngebuatnya serius meski yang tersusah adalah ngelawan _common sense_ untuk ngebuat adegan saat lagi gitu-gituan... Haha...

Oliver _yaoi_ tingkat berapa? Wah, nggak tau tuh... Bisa jadi _seme _(pelaku _shounen-ai_) yang berbakat nih, kalau _uke _(korban _shounen-ai_) nolak buat digituin tinggal nempelin goresan aja ditubuh si _uke _malang itu...

Ty _for reviewing_, kalau bisa cepet buat akun ya biar lebih enak nge-_review_ ngga perlu terpendam lagi _review_-nya... Ga maksa kok :D, yg pasti tetep ngebaca aja _author _udah senang :D

Dan ga perlu manggil aku Lenlenka-_san_ kok, manggil _Author_-_chan_ aja, kalau manggil make _penname _kayak manggil nama dua orang dalam satu nama (?)

* * *

**-Chapter sebelumnya-**

_Oliver semakin gila (#Author ditendang), dia malah semakin bernafsu untuk melakukan forbidden relationship itu dan mengancam akan melakukan yang lebih parah atau menghabisinya jika Len menolak memuaskan forbidden desires-nya itu, apa yang akan dilakukan Len untuk menyelamatkan dirinya agar tidak harga dirinya tidak lebih ternoda? Di saat yang sama, Rin yang melihat aksi itu dua kali semakin membenci Len, nah, apakah reaksi Len?_

* * *

Chapter 5: The tears from someone heart

**DISCLAIMER: The Vocaloids and Utauloids isn't mine, I just borrowing without taking permission, because if I need a permission, I'll not making this fanfic, go at Japan isn't easy**

**WARNED: Gaje love story, typos, little hurt/comfort, little shounen-ai, little OOC**

* * *

**-oooo-**

Oliver memandangi Len dari kejauhan, lalu menyeringai

"Ini akan semakin menarik, lihatlah... Len-_san_..."

**-oooo-**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**10 February 13:57 PM**

"Dadaaa!", seru Piko dan Kaito ketika mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Len, Miku sudah ingin memeluk Len, tetapi Len mendorongnya hingga Miku terjatuh dengan pose 'bokong' duluan

"_Ittai _Len!", ucap Miku sedikit menggerutu

"Kalau tau itu meng-_ittai -_kan¸mengapa masih nekat?", tanya Len dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal

"Aku kangen dengan kau, bisakah peka dengan perasaan cewek?!", seru Miku memegangi bokongnya yang terasa seperti tulang ekornya naik (?)

Len terdiam akan ucapan Miku, teringat Rin yang kini membencinya karena '_forbidden desires_' dari seorang gaje yang bernama minyak zaitun (Oliver: ITU OLIVE! NAMAKU OLIVE'R', ADA R-NYA!)

Len berkata dengan perasaan sedih

"Cewek..."

"Udah Miku, kayaknya Len lagi galau tuh, mending tinggalin dia sekarang!", usul Kaito sambil berbisik

"Yasudah, lupakan pertanyaanku, yang pasti, jujur, perasaan ceria, _cheerful_, dan senyumanmu (_Author_: Sepertinya itu memiliki maksud yang sama -_-) menghilang semenjak kau di SMA, aku tau mungkin itu tak bisa kau bicarakan saat ini, tetapi jangan menyerah dengan apa yang kau hadapi saat ini, oke? Itulah Len yang kukenal, bukan Len yang seperti ini!", seru Miku sembari memberikan senyuman kepada Len

* * *

**LEN POV**

Ucapan Miku menyadarkanku sesaat, ya, aku tahu, semenjak aku mendapat penindasan dari Oliver, aku jarang tersenyum, malah menunjukkan muka kusut tiap harinya, dulu saat aku SMP, aku terlihat lebih enerjik dan 'gila'... Tetapi, di SMA, kondisiku berbalik 180 derajat, oke, untuk apa aku melamun disini, meski ini siang, entah kenapa udara terasa sejuk, atau cuma perasaanku...

"Haloooooooo~~~~", sapa seseorang dari arah yang tak jelas

"Dimana kau?!", seruku sambil melihat kanan-kiri, nihil, 'makhluk' itu tetap tidak ada, kupandangi keatas, nihil, dia tetap tak ada

"Disini bego, mata kau yang error atau badanku yang kekecilan?!", seru lelaki itu

Kupandangi bawah, betapa terkejutnya diriku, sosok yang kukenal sepertinya membuat 'got' sendiri

"Oliverr!", seruku sambil reflek mundur beberapa langkah

"Halo!", sapanya kembali dengan _wink _khusus setelah membebaskan diri dari got_ handmade_-nya

"Bagaimana kau membuat lubangan hingga menembus kerumahku?", tanyaku tanpa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut yang masih tersisa

Oliver tak menjawab, ia asik membersihkan bajunya yang lusuh, mungkin karena kondisi bawah tanah kotor, tetapi... bukan itu yang harus kupikir, Oliver datang... berarti...

"Tenang, aku lagi bosan dengan itu, aku cuma ingin bersilaturahmi kerumahmu, sesekali aku harus mengunjungi rumah mainan-ku yang imut ini", seru Oliver tersenyum setelah melihat muka hororku

"Tolong berhenti memanggilku mainan", ucapku ketus

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku telah terbiasa memanggil semua 'korban'-ku dengan sebutan 'mainan', _btw_, udara disini semakin sejuk saja, ayo masuk!", ajak Oliver, bentar, keadaan berbalik

"Ini rumahku _baka_!", seruku menghentikan langkah Oliver yang akan memasuki rumahku tanpa ijin

"Oh maaf!", Oliver meminta maaf, tetapi kusadari itu bukan ucapan maaf yang tulus

Berbicara tentang ucapan Oliver yang bilang '..._badanku yang kekecilan?!_' itu membuatku sedikit sadar, tinggi badan Oliver memang sedikit lebih pendek dariku, mungkin sekitar 10-9 centimeter, oke, nggak perlu bahas tentang dia, itu membuatku sedikit kesal

"Kenapa Len? Kok bengong?", seru seseorang yang kukenal suaranya

"_Onee-chan_?!", kutengok kebelakang, benar saja, Lenka-_nee-chan_ membukakan pintu rumah tanpa berbunyi atau aku yang tak sadar?

Lenka-_nee-chan _memandangiku sejenak, lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke anak kecil bernama minyak zaitun *dicium Oliver –eh?*

"Wah, anak yang lucu!", seru Lenka-_nee_ tanpa ragu

Lucu? Dihadapanku dia cuma seorang _shounen-ai _yang kewarasannya kurang dari rata-rata (_Author_: Kenapa _author _tulis disini _shounen-ai_? Kalau _yaoi _aneh...)

"Halo!", sapanya kepada kakakku, apa dia tak memiliki kata sapaan lain selain '_Halo_' dikamusnya? Entahlah

"Ayo Len, dan kamu, masuk", ajak Lenka-_nee_ mengajakku dan Oliver masuk

Setelah memasuki rumahku, Oliver teriak-teriak ria seperti anak kecil, apa dia orang bermuka tiga? _Yandere, shounen-ai, _tetapi disaat lain dia _moe_?

"Adik kecil itu lucu juga, siapa namanya?", seru Lenka-_nee _sambil menunjuk ke arah Oliver yang sedari tadi masih berteriak-teriak

"Oliver, dan, dia bukan anak ilang, dia teman sekelasku, dan aku tidak mengajaknya kesini, dia yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan got buatannya", jawabku dengan muka acuh panjang lebar, karena aku tahu, dia yang telah berjasa membuat seni gores ditubuhku

"Haha, nggak perlu dijelesin panjang gitu...", tawa Lenka-_nee_

Setelah puas teriak-teriak, Oliver memandangiku sebentar, lalu tersenyum

'_Hm, firasat buruk ini_...', batinku

"Len-_san_, ayo kekamar kamu!", ajak Oliver dengan suaranya _moe_-nya, suara yang amat sangat berbeda dari suaranya saat menindasku

"Eh?", aku terkejut, kekamar?...

"Ayo Len, diajak tuh...", Lenka-_nee _ malah tersenyum, gila...

"Eh...?"

Aku malah didorong Lenka-_nee _untuk kekamar... EMAAAAAK! Apa Lenka-_nee _bodoh? Kalau kekamar itu... Apalagi sesama cowok! Aku nggak mauuu! Udah puas disekolah!

Oliver malah makin tersenyum dan menarik tanganku, Lenka-_nee _melambaikan tangannya kearahku

"Bermainlah dengan Oliver-_kun_, ingat, jangan sampai kau memukulnya"

"LENKA-_NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!", teriakku

* * *

**-Dikamarku-**

* * *

Mukaku sudah mulai horor, sial, andai Oliver tak mengajakku kekamar, kenapa Lenka-_nee _malah berpikir kalau kekamar = bermain bersama?, padahal itu mungkin akan menghasilkan arti lain apalagi dengan Oliver... _Mou_...

Oliver memandangiku dengan tatapan... em... mesum? Aku langsung berkata (baca: teriak)

"Sudah Oliver! Kau berjanji membebaskanku hari ini kan?!"

"Mukamu manis", jawab Oliver yang jelas melenceng dari pertanyaanku, mukanya pun manis (_Author_: *Mukul Len* SALAAAH!)

"Lalu?...", tanyaku dengan sigap sambil memegang daun pintu

"Biarkan kita bermain sebentaaarr~~~~", Oliver memegangi... pisau?

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!", teriakku dengan keras

* * *

**-In Lenka side-**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Ah, Len teriak, kenapa ya?", tanya Lenka gaje lalu melanjutkan aktifiktas mencucinya

* * *

**-In Len side-**

* * *

**LEN POV**

"Kau boleh mengajakku bermain kejar-kejaran! Tetapi tidak dengan pisauuu!", teriakku sambil terus berlari dari kejaran Oliver

Ya, dia mengajakku bermain kucing-kucingan, tetapi, kenapa ini terasa seperti berlari karena kejaran penjahat?

"Hahaha, abis ini akan membuatmu semangat berlari!", jawab Oliver dengan senyuman yang _disgusting_

'**Duak**'

Aku terjatuh, itu wajar, aku udah mengelilingi kamarku sendiri yang sempit ini sebanyak 30 kali _non-stop_, Oliver menghentikan larinya sambil melihatku

"_Ara_... Kenapa berhenti?", serunya terlihat kecewa

"BERLARI ITU CAPEEK!", seruku kesal

"Mau diberi 'ciuman' penyemangat?", tanya Oliver dan mendekati mukanya ke arahku

"Oh nggak perlu, lanjut aja lari-lariannya", seruku _sweatdrop _dan langsung melanjutkan permainan konyol itu meski kakiku sudah tak tahan

**10 menit berlalu**

"Udah Oliveeer... Kumohooon... Ijinkan aku istirahaaaaaaat!", mohonku sambil memegangi kakiku yang sudah tak mampu digerakkan

"Baiklaaah... Aku ijinkan kau istirahat tetapi abis itu kita '_itu_' yaa!", seru Oliver dengan senyum lalu menaruh pisaunya kembali ke sakunya

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah, tenang saja, aku takkan lebih parah seperti disekolah", bujuk Oliver

Gila, dirumah orang masih berani melakukan ini, memang kau monster, Oliver!

Oliver langsung menahan tanganku, digenggamnya tanganku dengan kuat hingga aku terbaring

"Oliver... Lepaskaan...! Bukannya kau telah berjanji untuk membebaskanku hari ini?!"

"Maaf, mukamu terlalu manis, aku tak tahan melihatnya", jawab Oliver dan menciumiku

"Hmmmhh... l...e...pas...k...hhhhh", seruku tak tahan dengan nada yang tak jelas, meski aku selalu dibeginikan, tak ada perasaan nyaman dalam diriku, karena disaat Oliver menciumiku, yang kurasakan adalah rasa pedih atas penderitaanku, sedih atas perginya Rin dari sisiku,...

Rin... Oh ya! Aku tak boleh diam-diam saja!

Tiba-tiba Oliver mendongkak daguku lalu berkata 'manis'

"Mukamu _kawaii_ banget ya kalau dicium, hahah, jadi ingin meng-_tease_-mu sedikit lagi"

"Gak peduli mukaku _kawaii _atau _kowaii_, yang pasti aku... cuma ingin bebas darimu!", seruku sambil mendorong tubuhnya, kini aku benar-benar tak peduli aku mau dimutilasi atau digores, aku ingin mengembalikan kepercayaan Rin denganku dan tak mau diriku ternoda lebih lama

"_Ara_... Sudah berani melawan rupanya, terpaksa aku harus meladenimu 'sedikit'...", Oliver mengeluarkan pisau yang tersimpan dalam sakunya

Suasana hening seperti film _anime_-_anime _dimana sedang adegan untuk persiapan bertarung

...

"Leeeeen... Oliveeeeeeeer... Kalian ngapain di kamar?, _Nee_-_san_ naik yaaaaaa!", teriak Lenka-_nee_ tiba-tiba

Kami _sweatdrop _bareng, melihat satu sama lain, lalu Oliver mendekati jendela, membuka jendela yang tertutup

"Kita lanjutin disekolah aja, _jaa na_!", seru Oliver dan melompat dari jendela

'**Syuuuuuuuuuuuuuushhhhhh**'

Suara angin menjadi terdengar lebih jelas, aku menengok ke bawah jendela, kulihat Oliver melambaikan tangannya kepadaku lalu pergi, hebat, gimana cara dia masih bisa hidup, ini kan tingkat 3, tanpa alat bantu lagi, dan kuperkirakan bila ia terjun dari situ, dia pasti akan mendarat di aspal... Yah entahlah, kehidupannya memang penuh misteri, sikapnya juga

"Len,... Oli-... _Are_? Mana Oliver?", tanya Lenka-_nee _saat memasuki kamarku

"Dia sudah pulang", jawabku simpel

"Pulang? _Nee_-_chan _tak melihat dia turun ke bawah", ucap Lenka-_nee _sambil mengerutkan kening dengan ekspresi bingung

"Ya, aku juga tak melihat", jawabku simpel

* * *

**-Skipped-**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**10 February 2015 16:21**

**Location: Town Central (Pusat Kota)**

Len disuruh kakaknya untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan malam, sesampainya di _Futanari Shop_ (Abaikan nama gajenya =u=), Len langsung membeli sesuatu, pasti kalian bisa menebak kan? Ya, beberapa pisang dan makanan pokok lainnya, setelah membayar ke kasir, ia pun bersiap untuk pulang

'**Pcak...**'

'**Zruaaash...**'

Tiba-tiba hujan lebat menyerang, Len yang tampak panik langsung mencari tempat teduh, beruntung, ada tempat teduh yang nyaman dan tak terlalu ramai

Setelah mengecek belanjaannya aman dan tak basah, ia pun duduk santai melepas penat setelah berdiri lama, hujan masih lebat, ia mengecek jamnya, waktu belum terlalu sore, jadi ia tak perlu buru-buru

'**Ctaaaaaaaaaaar!**', tiba-tiba petir berbunyi keras, sontak beberapa orang berteriak keras

"Kyaaaa!"

Diantara teriakan itu, ada teriakan yang sepertinya Len kenal, ia menoleh, benar saja, seorang wanita berambut _honey blonde _sedang memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya karena takut dengan suara petir yang keras itu

'_Rin,... Kenapa dia disini?_", gumam Len heran, pertemuan yang terasa waktunya tidak pas, bila saja ia bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Len pasti sudah menyapanya dengan _hyper active_, tetapi, saat ini Len harus berpikir berkali-kali untuk menyapanya

'_Bagaimana kalau aku menyapanya ya? Eh, tetapi dia kan marah denganku... Tadi di sekolah dia sampai melempariku dengan jeruk?... Eeettooo... Apa yang harus kulakukan?!_', tanpa Len sadari dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya hingga menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang ikut berteduh

Rin memandang Len yang (masih) mengacak-acak rambutnya, dengan pandangan dingin tanpa ekspresi ia berkata dalam hati

'_Homo itu? Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya disini?_' (_Author_: Sadarkah kalau kau itu masih _kanojo_-nya?)

Ingin sekali dia kabur, tetapi dalam keadaan hujan begini, sama saja dengan basah-basahan

Rin menurunkan sedikit tepian topi panjangnya (Gak tau apa namanya, topi yg bundar yg ujungnya panjang itu) agar mukanya tak terlihat, sebenarnya ia sedikit gugup juga mengingat momen saat Len menaruh tangannya dipundak Rin sambil meyakinkannya untuk mempercayai Len

'_Len... tanganmu saat itu terasa hangat..._', batinnya sambil memegang erat dadanya sambil sedikit _blushing_

Len memandangi Rin dengan perasaan sedih, dipegangnya jeruk milik Rin, _readers_ bertanya kenapa itu masih dipegang oleh Len? Tanya saja dengan Len-nya #disabetpisang

"Rin...", panggil Len dengan perasaan gugup, apa kali ini dia akan melemparinya dengan jeruk lagi?

Rin tak menjawab, ia malah memegang lebih erat lagi topinya

'_Kenapa aku malah berpikir begitu? Bukankah aku telah melihatnya dengan jelas saat sedang bermesraan dengan cowok?... Aku memang bodoh!_', batin Rin dengan perasaan acak-acakan

"Rin... Ini jerukmu... Lihatlah, _ne_? Aku masih menyimpannya", seru Len sambil mendekati Rin dengan senyuman

'**Plakkkkk!**'

Reaksi yang tak pernah terpikirkan, Rin malah menepis jeruk yang Len pegang sampai terjatuh

Len memandangi Rin dengan ekspresi terkejut dan membatu, Rin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu berteriak

"Kenapa kau masih berusaha mendekatiku? Bukankah sudah puas aku menyampaikan kata benci kepadamu?! Kenapa?...", tanpa sadar Rin langsung menangis

Tangis itu, ya... Tangis kesedihan, tangis kecemburuan, tangis yang tak ingin dilihat untuk seorang Len Kagamine

Belum sempat Len memberi jawaban, Rin telah berlari kencang, tak peduli hujan masih turun, ia tetap berlari, Len mengejarnya, tanpa sadar, ia dan Rin telah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berteduh tadi

Rin menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia membalikkan badan, terlihat Len yang basah kuyup yang ngos-ngosan

"Kenapa... Len? Kenapa?...", tanyanya lagi tanpa dapat membendung isak tangisnya

"Aku suka kamu", jawab Len simpel, tetapi sempat menggetarkan hati Rin meski mereka sebenarnya sudah jadian

"Suka... ha...hahaha... jangan membohongiku Len... Suka...? Siapa yang berhak menerima kata suka itu hah? Bukan aku kan... hahaha... jangan membohongiku... kau sudah cukup menyia-nyiakan perasaanku... hahaha... HAHAHAHA...", Rin tertawa layaknya tawa seorang pembunuh, tetapi, dilihat dari ucapannya, itu bukanlah tawa kesenangan, sebuah tawa paksaan, tawa yang penuh rasa sakit, Len merasa seperti tertusuk beribu jarum dihatinya karena sebuah ucapan menyakitkan itu

"Tetapi Rin... percayalah aku... melakukan itu bukanlah kemauanku... Rin, tak maukah kau mempercayaiku sekali saja? Itu bukan ke-"

"_USODA!_', belum selesai Len berbicara, Rin telah teriak layaknya anime _Higurashi_, Len langsung terkejut bukan main

"Rin... Benar kau tak mau mempercayaiku lagi...?", tanya Len dengan perasaan sakit hati

"Hatiku sudah cukup tersakiti Len... Bila kau berada di posisiku, apakah yang akan kau rasakan bila melihat kekasihmu selingkuh apalagi dengan sesama jenis?", tanya Rin, sepertinya Rin berubah 180 derajat, benarkah ini contoh jika Rin sakit hati?

"Tetapi itu... itu bukan... aku tidak berniat menduakanmu...", jelas Len, berusaha meyakinkan Rin, percuma, hati wanita yang telah terluka dan dikhianati takkan pernah sembuh kembali

"Tak berniat? Lalu apa yang kulihat saat kau berada di halaman belakang itu? Lelaki yang tak jelas namanya itu sepertinya bernafsu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, bahkan kau sampai melepaskan bajumu... Itu yang 'tak berniat'?"

"Tapi Rin... percayalah... itu bukan kemauanku...!", jelas Len sambil menangis, percuma saja, tangisan itu takkan pernah terhiraukan

"Tak peduli! Pokoknya mulai saat ini, KITA PUTUS!", seru Rin tanpa ragu, Len langsung terkejut, melebihi terkejutnya melihat hantu yang langsung menyambar

Nafas Len serasa berhenti, suara hujan terasa lebih keras, mengguyur Len

"Jangan pernah memanggil namaku lagi! Anggap kita tak pernah bertemu!", Rin langsung pergi meninggalkan Len yang tertunduk

Len menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, menangis, tangis penyesalan, mendengar kata putus dari sang kekasih, bukankah itu menyakitkan? Itulah yang dirasakan Len sekarang, mendadak teringat kenangannya saat masih bersama dengan Rin, momen _awkward _saat pertama kali bertemu, teringat momen saat kulit pisang tak sengaja terlempar ke tong sampah dan Len tak sengaja memegang dada Rin, teringat momen saat Len mengucap rasa sukanya kepada Rin (Baca ff Len's Love Story untuk kejelasannya), momen yang takkan pernah terlupakan, apakah kini momen seperti itu akan melenyap bagai angin berhembus, cepat datang cepat pergi, Len menangis

"Maafkan aku Rin... Maafkan aku Rin... Maafkan aku Rin... Maafkan aku Rin...", itulah kata-kata yang diucapkannya, diucapkannya berkali-kali, tanpa terasa air hujan telah mengguyurnya hingga seluruh tubuhnya basah, sebenarnya saat hujan bisa saja menjadi romantis, tetapi semua memang benar-benar berbalik untuk lelaki yang satu ini, saat hujan malah menjadi saat menyakitkan yang pernah ada

Len bangkit kembali, menghapus air matanya, memang takkan mungkin lelaki ini bisa _move on_, apalagi ia sangat susah menemukan yang baru, sekarang yang dipikirkannya adalah, bagaimana cara agar melepaskan diri dari penyiksaan Oliver dan membuat Rin kembali kepadanya

* * *

**-In Rin's side-**

* * *

**(STILL) NORMAL POV**

'**Pcak... pcak... pcak**', langkah seorang wanita bernama Rin makin cepat, meski hujan masih mengguyur deras, ia tak peduli dengan keramaian

'**TIIIIIIIIN... TIIIIIIIN...**', bunyi klakson mobil seolah tak terdengar oleh Rin, tetapi setelah beberapa saat Rin memandang ke arah bunyi itu

Rin terkejut dengan sebuah mobil yang telah tepat berada di depannya...

'**Duak!**'

* * *

**-To be continued at next chapter-**

* * *

_**Author**_**: Yahooo... Awal chapter yang gaje dan akhir yang menyentuh, kombinasi yang menyenangkan kan?**

**Len: R... R... R... Rin... me... me... me... memutuskan... memutuskan...ku?... ***_**shock level: unidentifitied**_

**Piko: Sabar Len, sabar... Lebih baik merasa dicintai dan kehilangan daripada tidak dicintai sama sekali...**

**Kaito: Ya, sabar Len... Pasti kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik dari Rin**

**Miku: Sabar aja Len... Kami akan selalu dukung dirimu untuk **_**move on**_**...!**

_**Author**_**: DENGERIN GUEEEEEEE!**

**Miku: DIEEEEM! TEMEN LAGI GALAU MASA YANG GUE LAKUIN CUMA BENGONG DENGAR CERAMAH LU?!**

_**Author**_**: *pokerface***

**Kaito: Sabar Len... Ayo senyum dong...**

**Len: *nangis makin keras**

_**Author**_**: **_**Oh please**_**, pada kaga ada yang mau ngelirik gue?... Oke, gue sampaikan salam penutup aja cepet-cepet**

* * *

**Haaii... Ini salam penutupnyaaaaa... Maaf **_**update**_**-nya kecepatan untuk **_**chapter**_** 4, karena kan koneksi **_**Author**_** ada rusak bbrp hari hari, drpd melototin koneksi internet mulu, **_**author **_**berpikir untuk melanjutkan tulisan, pastinya di Word, udah kebiasaan sejak masih **_**newbie**_**, akhirnya chapter 3 selsai, tapi tetep aja kaga bisa di **_**post**_**, karena saat itu koneksi masih ga bisa, akhirnya berpikir untuk ngelanjutin ke chapter 4, dan selsai juga dlm waktu 1 hari, tetep aja kaga bisa di **_**post**_**, jadi esoknya, koneksi bisa, langsung aja **_**Author posting **_**di fanfic, karena ga sabar buat nge-**_**post**_** chapter 4, keesokan harinya (tepatnya kemarin) langsung aja nge-**_**post**_** chapter 4, yaaa... **_**Author**_** memang tipe orang yang ga sabaran... teheeh...**

**Dan, **_**thanks **_**buat Shinichi Rukia-**_**senpai**_** udah nge-**_**review**_** tentang kritik untuk ngilangin dikit adegan **_**yaoi**_**-nya, dia nge-**_**review**_** chapter 3, ya, karena kalian tau, chapter 4 udah **_**author**_** buat, masa mau **_**Author **_**buat ulang lagi? Tapi ngga papa, ini chapter 5 sedikit aja adegannya, cuma sebentar, **_**author **_**mau pokusin ama pair Len x Rin-nya, meski pemokusannya untuk misahin mereka, khukhukhu... **_**Author **_**jaat kan? WAKAKAKAKAKA**

**Oke karena ada salah seorang user lagi yang ripiw terserah mau naekin **_**rating**_**/nggak, atas nama Kagane Mikasa-san05 (kasian kalo ngga disebut pennamenya *ditendang Mikasa jauh-jauh), jadi keputusan **_**Author**_** udah bulat, untuk kaga naekin **_**rating**_**-nya, ini juga udah mau dihentikan sedikit demi sedikit adegannya... Maap yang **_**fujoshi, at the end, this genre still a romance**_**, masa mau buat roman antara **_**boy x boy**_**? Sarap ._.**

**Oke daripada salam penutupnya kepanjangan karena ocehan ga mutu dari **_**author **_**yang paling **_**kawaii **_**seduniah (Len: ***_**sweatdrop**_**), tetap tunggu untuk kelanjutannya ya... **_**bai bai**_**,... kritik/saran akan diterima dengan baik, apalagi kalau pujian *ditendang **_**readers**_


	6. Can we made it again?

Balas _review _dulu~~ Hohoho~

* * *

**Kurone Ryu:  
**

Hahah... Yg putus itu Rin ama Len kok yang syok berat kamu? #teflakkk

Minyak zaitun ngambang dikali, lebih tepatnya ngambang di sungai (?) #dijejelintarantula

Yosh, ini ud update :D

Saran: buat password itu yg mudah diinget dong, kayak password author nih :v "********" (Len: _Hontou wa BakAuthor_!)

* * *

**Tangis itu...**

**Itu sebuah tangis yang takkan pernah ingin kudengar lagi**

**Kini kenapa kau keluarkan tangis itu**

**Kenapa kau tak mau mempercayai ucapanku?**

**Benarkah kau sakit hati padaku?**

**Kalau memang ada sedikit saja tertinggal sebuah perasaanmu tentang diriku, bolehkah kau membiarkan aku menjadi milikmu kembali?**

**Kita bisa membetulkan hubungan kita, menciptakan kembali momen indah yang pernah hilang**

**Kita pasti bisa...**

**Cinta kita baru saja dimulai...**

**Ini baru saja dimulai...**

* * *

**-Chapter sebelumnya-**

_Kagamine Len, tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya, mendadak mendapat ucapan putus dari sang kekasihnya, Kagami Rin. Apa yang akan Len lakukan selanjutnya?_

* * *

Chapter 6: Can we made it again?

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloids, Utauloids, and other loids who I forget for tell isn't mine. I just made the story on my own**

**Warned: Typos and others**

* * *

**-oooo-**

'**Pcak... pcak... pcak**', langkah seorang wanita bernama Rin makin cepat, meski hujan masih mengguyur deras, ia tak peduli dengan keramaian

'**TIIIIIIIIN... TIIIIIIIN...**', bunyi klakson mobil seolah tak terdengar oleh Rin, tetapi setelah beberapa saat Rin memandang ke arah bunyi itu

Rin terkejut dengan sebuah mobil yang telah tepat berada di depannya...

'**Duak!**'

**-oooo-**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**11 February 2015 06:21**

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang gembira

Lelaki bermata _sapphire _(maaf kalo salah :v) dan berambut _blonde_ terlihat muram, ia memikirkan kejadian kemarin, tepat disaat ia diputuskan oleh kekasihnya, Rin Kagami, ia mengecek _handphone_-nya berkali-kali, selesai mengecek ia mendengus, lalu mengecek lagi, mendengus lagi, itulah yang ia lakukan

* * *

**LEN POV**

Aku ingin sekali meng-_Email_ Rin, tetapi entah kenapa pikiranku menolak, berbicara soal Rin, kenapa ia tak sekolah hari ini? Ah... Kupikir mungkin dia sedikit terlambat, kuharap saja...

"Hai Len-_san_, apa yang kau lakukan?", seru Oliver mendekatiku

"Huh", aku cuma mendengus, mengabaikan keberadaannya

"Eh? Sudah berani ya?", Oliver perlahan mendekati tangannya ke arah pipiku, aku langsung menepisnya dengan cepat dan berteriak keras

"KAU SUDAH CUKUP MENGHANCURKAN HIDUP DAN HARGA DIRIKU!"

Oliver langsung bengong, lalu berkata dengan nada sinis, nada yang sama saat ia menyiksaku

"Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah usai sekolah"

Setelah itu Oliver kembali duduk dibangkunya, aku cuma diam, tak menggubris sama sekali, meski ia akan menyiksaku nanti, tenang saja, aku sudah bukan seperti dulu lagi, kini yang kupikirkan adalah cara menundukkan Oliver, karena itu, Rin memutuskanku, siapa yang tidak marah ataupun kesal?

Untung saja saat itu Kaito, Piko, dan Miku sedang ke kantin berjamaah, sebenarnya mereka ingin mengajakku, tetapi aku menolak, bila mereka ada disini, bisa saja Oliver langsung dihajarnya, tetapi... Ah, jangan memikirkan itu terlalu lama

* * *

**-Pelajaran dimulai-**

* * *

Aneh, pelajaran telah dimulai, tetapi kenapa Rin belum masuk ya?

"_Ohayou_! Sekarang tolong duduk dengan tenang dan dengarkan!", Suzune-_sensei_ memasuki kelas, ia menenangkan kelas, sepertinya ia akan memberitahu sesuatu... Sesuatu apa?... Sebentar, pikiranku sudah tidak enak

"Ehem ehem... Teman sekelas kalian, Rin Kagami-_chan_, kemarin tertabrak mobil, tepat pada jam 16:25... Jadi, teman kalian tidak bisa masuk hari ini... Dia sekarang berada di rumah sakit _Hasushaku Byoin_... Kami selaku wali dari pihak sekolah akan mengadakan sumbangan untuk dana rumah sakit Rin Kagami-_chan_, yang ingin menyumbang nanti harap ke perpustakaan sekolah saat istirahat, terimakasih!"

Setelah itu Suzune-_sensei_ meninggalkan kelas dan diganti oleh _sensei _yang akan mengajari pelajaran

Pupil mataku mengecil, mengetahui Rin tertabrak mobil... Rin tertabrak mobil? Jam 16:25? Itu bukannya jam disaat tepat setelah ia memutuskanku? Rin... Itu bercanda kan? Haha... kamu sehat-sehat saja kan?...

'**Tik... tik...**'

Tiba-tiba aku menangis, aku berusaha untuk menghapus tangisku, sebentar?... Kenapa aku menangis? Tak ada yang perlu kukuatirkan bukan? Rin... Rin... pasti baik-baik saja... Rin... pasti...

Tangis ini memang tak bisa dihentikan, terpaksa aku menghapus sebentar air mataku

"_Go... gomen sensei... _Bolehkah saya ijin ke belakang sebentar?", ijinku sambil menahan tangis

"Ya... _yatte miru yo_", seru seorang _sensei _bernama Big Al, tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi aku langsung berlari ke toilet

Di toilet, aku langsung menangis sederas-derasnya, tetapi masih menahan suara yang keluar

Kenapa aku menangis?... Entah,... Apa ini cerminan bahwa aku saat ini 'benar-benar' mengkuatirkannya? Mendengar 'mantan' kekasih mengalami kecelakaan, dadaku merasa sakit, bagaimana kalau Rin meninggal sebelum aku sempat mengajak ia kembali? Aku memegang kepalaku karena merasa pusing dengan pilihan membingungkan itu, hanya ada satu cara, ya, hanya ada satu! Aku harus kerumah sakit itu sekarang!

Aku menghapus air mataku dan memastikan bahwa air mata itu tak keluar kembali, langsung aku berlari ke kelas

"Al-_sensei_, boleh saya ijin pulang? Ibu saya memanggil saya karena ada acara mendadak!", ijinku, meski itu adalah cara mengijin yang aneh, karena, ibu dan ayahku kan sedang di Jerman

"Ya silahkan, nanti _sensei_ mengijinkanmu ke guru piket", balas Al-_sensei_ sambil tersenyum, mungkin dia nggak tau dengan keluargaku, tetapi yasudah nggak apa asal aku mendapat ijinnya

Kaito, Miku, Piko bengong, dari ekspresinya berkata

'_Orang tua Len kan ngga tinggal ama Len_'

* * *

**-Di perjalanan ke rumah sakit-**

* * *

Nafasku naik turun, aku terus berlari tanpa menghentikan langkah meski kaki telah tak tahan, beruntung aku hafal jalan menuju rumah sakit _Hasushaku Byoin _ini

Kenapa aku hafal? Dulu saat aku masih tinggal dengan _boku o taisetsuna otou-san okaa-san_, aku sering diajak kesini karena _okaa_-_san_ ku menderita sebuah penyakit... _How nostalgic_...

Dalam perjalanan, aku berpikir, akankah Rin menyambut kehadiranku?... Bukankah Rin telah memutuskanku dengan sadis?... Rin, semoga kamu masih mau menerima keberadaanku...

* * *

**-Sesampainya di rumah sakit-**

* * *

Akhirnya, aku sampai di _Hasushaku Byoin_ ini, meski kaki serasa letih. Aku memasuki rumah sakit yang nggak terlalu besar itu

Kulihat sekeliling, poster-poster yang menyuruh mencuci tangan, menjaga mata, atau apalah bertebaran di tembok-tembok rumah sakit (_Author_: Kalau poster M*yabi yang ditempelin bukan RS namanya!)

Kuhampiri salah satu perawat yang sedang bolak-balik tak jelas itu

"_Ano_... Dimana kamar Kagami Rin...?"

"Hm, di lantai 3, kamar nomor 51", jelas perawat itu

"_Arigatou..._"

Aku langsung memburu kelantai tiga, karena ada _lift_ disini, aku tak perlu lagi capek-capek menaiki tangga

Sesampainya di lantai tiga, aku langsung mencari kamar 51 itu berada, kutoleh setiap kamar, 47... 48... 49... 50... 51, ah! Ini dia!

Di pintu kamar terpampang besar angka 51, dan nama 'Rin Kagami' terpampang besar disebelah pintu (Kaga besar-besar amat)

Kubuka pintu kamar itu, pelan, sangat pelan, bersyukur, Rin sedang tidur nyenyak, aku masuk, dan kututup

Aku duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan sang perawat untuk kursi penjenguk, kubelai rambutnya pelan-pelan, ya, beberapa perban tertempel di kepalanya, badannya, dan kakinya, kaki kanannya ter gips dengan rapi

Mendadak tangisku tumpah, melihat Rin dalam keadaan seperti ini, meski mengetahui Rin telah memutuskanku, tetapi perasaanku kepada Rin tak hilang, kubelai kembali rambutnya yang halus itu

Dan...

"_Are..._ Len...? HAH?!", Rin mendadak terbangun, aku karena kaget langsung melompat dari kursi dan alhasil jatuh dengan pose layaknya melakukan _roll back_

"_Naze koko ni iru_?!", tanya Rin yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiranku

"...Aku hanya ingin... menjenguk...", seruku sambil memegang kepalaku yang terantuk tembok

"...Oke terserah! Aku tau kita ini 'mantan' kekasih tetapi jangan pernah macam-macam denganku!", seru Rin ganas, yah, sikap _tsundere_-nya muncul lagi

"Rin..."

"Apa?!"

"Aku sebenarnya masih menyukaimu!", seruku tanpa ragu

"Terus?", jawaban Rin malah jawaban yang pedih

"Bisakah kita pacaran lagi?", tanyaku kembali

Rin terdiam

"Anu... Rin?"

Rin masih diam

"Rin... _kotaeru!_"

Rin malah makin diam

"_Watashi ni kotaeruuuuu!_", teriakku

"IYA AKU DENGAR!", bentak Rin yang membuatku terdiam

"J... jadi?"

"KU-TO-LAK", balasan Rin tak segan-segan, membuat _background _petir menghadang belakangku

"_Naze _Rin?", aku merasa tak percaya dan ngotot

"Kutolak ya tetap kutolak!", Rin juga ikut ngotot

"Tapi Rin... Percaya aku, yang kamu lihat itu bukan kemauanku!"

"Maaf Len, hatiku sudah sakit"

"Apa kamu tak mengetahui sakitnya hatiku tertindas oleh lelaki... Bernama Oliver?"

"Oliver?!", Rin tak percaya

"Iya, Oliver yang menindasku sampai melakukan hal itu...!", jelasku, kini aku tak mau lagi menutup segalanya

"Oliver...?", Rin menatapku dengan pandangan kosong dan sepertinya ia tak mendengarkanku

"Bahkan dia yang membuatku terluka, andai kamu tahu, dia pada hari pertama sekolah mengajakku ke halaman belakang, setelah itu dia langsung menindasku dengan pisau, aku hampir saja terbunuh, andai kakak Oliver yang bernama IA tidak datang, mungkin aku telah bertemu _kami-sama_ sekarang!"

"Len! Kenapa kau tutup segalanya dariku?!", Rin memasang ekspresi syok berat

"Dia mengancamku, dia berniat mengambilmu dariku bila aku memberitahumu... Makanya... Sebenarnya aku melakukan itu semua hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu..."

"_Uso..._", mata Rin berkaca-kaca

"Jadi Rin... Sekarang kamu sudah mengetahui segalanya...", aku mendekati Rin

"Len... benarkah...?", Rin seakan tak percaya

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Oliver sebenarnya?", tanyaku kepada Rin, Rin menoleh sebentar dan menjawab

"Teman"

"Teman?"

"Ya, teman... Tepatnya, teman yang menyebalkan!", seru Rin dengan cemberut

"Nah Rin, maukah kau kembali de-", belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Rin langsung menciumku tanpa aba-aba

"Ciuman si sialan itu sudah kuhapus...", seru Rin sambil nge-_blush_

"Ri... Rin?...", aku pun tak kalah nge-_blush_, ciuman ini terasa lain dengan ciuman Oliver, ciuman ini lebih hangat

"Andai kamu memberitahukan segalanya padaku, aku pasti akan langsung menghajar si sialan itu!"

"Haha... Jadi, kita pacaran lagi nih?"

"Iya dong...! Jujur aku juga masih menyukaimu...", ya, sikap Rin yang malu-malu itu kembali

Aku senang, aku menemaninya, menyuapi makanannya, tanpa terasa jam jenguk telah habis, Rin berjanji padaku dia akan cepat sembuh dan menemuiku kembali di sekolah...

Ya, urusanku dengan Rin telah selesai, sekarang, aku hanya perlu menghabisi Oliver

Oliver, kau takkan bisa menginvasiku lebih lama...

Masalah pertemuan halaman belakang sekolah? Esok bisa kuurus!

* * *

**-Esok hari-**

* * *

**(STILL) LEN POV**

**12 February 2015 13:34**

**Location: Vocaloid Highschool Academy**

Aku sudah selesai mengemas bukuku, aku menuju halaman belakang sekolah

Kulihat Oliver sudah menungguku di pohon tempat yang sama

"Hai Leeeeeeeeeen...", sapanya tak berdosa, sama seperti tampangnya

"Huh"

"Dulu kau memintaku membunuhmu bukan? Mungkin kini saat yang tepat", Oliver mengeluarkan pisaunya

"Kini akan langsung kuhadang kejantungmu!", Oliver berlari menghadangku, tetapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan gerakannya, kutangkap pisau itu dan kugores ke perut Oliver

"_Ara_? Kini kau sudah berani ya?... Baguslah, aku akan semakin tertantang menghadangmu!"

"Y_are yare_... _That's my line y'know_?", seruku sok inggris, kami siap di posisi masing-masing

"_NOW DIEEEEEEE!_", Oliver melompat dan...

'**Plak**'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang datang dan menampar Oliver, Oliver langsung terjatuh

"OLIVER!

AKU MEMBENCIMU, TOLONG BERHENTI MENYIKSA LEN!", teriak Rin... Rin? Ya, Rin yang datang dan langsung menampar Oliver

Kenapa Rin ada disini? Jangan tanya aku... Kulihat ia masih memakai alat penyangga jalan (Atau apalah namanya, _Author _belum pernah make :v)

"Rin, kenapa kamu ada disini?", tanyaku sambil memandang Oliver yang tepar karena 1 _point_

"Hehe, aku sudah bisa keluar dari RS, jadi aku melewati jalan putar untuk ke belakang sekolah... Hahaha!"

"...", aku cuma diam

"Ayo pergi", ajak Rin, aku cuma nurut

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Oliver mendadak bangun, Rin dan Len tidak menyadarinya, Oliver menyiapkan pisaunya, setelah mampu berdiri, ia langsung mengarahkannya ke Rin

Len menyadarinya, Len langsung bersiap kebelakang Rin untuk melindunginya

Tanpa Len tahu, tusukan pisau itu tepat menghunus jantung Len, Len ambruk seketika, Rin kaget, Rin langsung menggoyangkan tubuh Len sambil memanggil namanya, tetapi percuma, Len tak membuka matanya, Rin menatap Oliver tajam, lalu berteriak

"AKU TAKKAN PERNAH MENYUKAIMU! AKU BENCI, BENCI, DAN BENCIIIIIIII!"

Oliver cuma tersenyum layak pembunuh, Oliver puas, akhirnya ia dapat menaklukkan Len, pisau yang ditusuk ke jantung Len saja sampai tembus, Oliver membuang pisau yang penuh darah itu sambil berkata dalam hati penuh kepuasan

"_Kini aku dapat menaklukkanmu didepan kekasihmu sendiri... Betapa bodohnya kau merelakan nyawamu sendiri demi kekasihmu,... Ironis sekali..._"

Rin menangis, ia memeluk badan Len erat-erat sambil berkata

"Tolong jangan pergi... Kita belum saja berkencan... Tolong..."

* * *

**-To be continued at next chapter-**

* * *

**Akhirnya gaje ya, jalan ceritanya juga gaje... Hahaha**

**Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?**

**Tunggu saja yaaa...**

**Mungkin chapter berikutnya akan menjadi akhir chapter... yah, nggak tau juga...**

**Maaf ya ceritanya pendek, **_**author**_** lagi buntu ide**

**Maaf semaaf-maafnya yaa *bungkuk**


	7. Ending Chapter: Goodbye My Love, My Dear

**"Len, bila kamu menyukaiku... Tolong bukalah matamu... Kita baru saja memulainya kan?... Tolong jangan akhiri ini dengan cepat..."**

* * *

**-Chapter sebelumnya-**

_Permasalahan hubungan Rin dengan Len berhasil diselesaikan, dilain pihak Oliver malah benar-benar berniat membunuh Len, Rin berhasil melerai perkelahian mereka, tetapi siapa sangka Oliver menyerang balik Rin, karena Len melindunginya, Len tertusuk senjata tajam Oliver, apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya?_

* * *

Chapter 7 (Ending): Goodbye my love, my dear

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid and other loids isn't mine, I just made the story**

**WARNED: Typos, just that? Maybe...**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**12 February 2015 16:35**

"Tolong jangan bercanda dok... Tak mungkin...!", seru seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ panjang seakan tak percaya oleh ucapan orang paruh baya yang didepannya itu

"Benar, Kagamine-_san_... Pisau yang digunakan pelaku telah menembusi jantungnya"

"Nggak mungkin! Pasti kalian salah diagnosa!", ngotot seorang wanita berambut _honey blonde_ sebahu sambil menangis

"Nona Kagamine-san, Kagami-_san_... Saya tahu anda terpukul atas insiden ini... Tetapi kami selagi dokter tak dapat melakukan apa-apalagi..."

Miku, Piko, dan Kaito yang berada dibelakang Rin dan Lenka ikut menangis, siapa yang tidak menangis akan sebuah tragedi tak terelakkan bahwa...

**Len meninggal...**

* * *

_**(Flashback 1 hour ago)**_

"_Cepat bawa Len ke rumah sakit!", seru Lenka saat melihat Len dalam keadaan tak berdaya dengan darah dijantungnya_

"_Baiklah!", Rin, Miku, Piko, Kaito langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit, tentunya dengan mobil, Lenka juga ikut_

_-Sesampainya dirumah sakit-_

"_Tolong selamatkan adik saya dok!", teriak Lenka tanpa ragu ke arah seorang dokter_

"_Eh? Eh?... Adik anda kenapa?", dokter juga ikut-ikutan panik_

"_D... Dia tertusuk pisau dijantungnya oleh seseorang", seru Lenka tanpa menyembunyikan rasa paniknya_

"_Ba... baiklah... Anda tunggu disini, kami sebisa mungkin menolongnya", dokter itu langsung menggopoh Len yang masih tertutup matanya_

_Lenka, Rin, Miku, Piko, dan Kaito diam terduduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, Rin menangis, Lenka dan yang lainnya berusaha menenangkan Rin_

"_Sudahlah Rin, kita percayakan saja kepada yang diatas, Len pasti nggak apa-apa, Len kan kuat...!"_

"_Tapi ini salahku... Andai aku tahu bahwa Oliver akan menusukku, aku pasti sudah menghindarinya..."_

"_Ini sudah terjadi, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berdoa dan berdoa...", seru Lenka, meski sebenarnya ia lebih terpukul daripada Rin, tetapi ia berusaha tegar_

'_Krieek'_

_Pintu salah satu ruang UGD yang dimasuki Len terbuka, seorang dokter keluar sambil berkata murung_

"_Maaf, korban bernama Len Kagamine... Telah meninggal..."_

_Lenka, Rin, Miku, Kaito, dan Piko langsung memasang ekspresi membatu, tak percaya apa yang barusan didengarnya..._

_**(Flashback end)**_

* * *

Rin terduduk, ia menangis deras

"Ini salahku... Ini salahku... Aku telah gagal sebagai pacarnya... Aku tak bisa menolong diri sendiri hingga mengorbankan nyawa satu-satunya pacar yang kucintai..."

"S... sudahlah Rin... Ini bukan salahmu...", seru Lenka sambil ikut menangis

Miku, Piko, Kaito masih saja menangis tanpa bisa mengucap sepatah katapun

"Len... Kenapa kau cepat meninggalkan kami semua...? M... masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan... Kini kami telah kehilangan senyumanmu...", akhirnya Kaito berbicara meski harus tersendat-sendat

"I... ingat saja... O... Oliver... Esok saat sekolah... A... aku akan menghajarmu...!", seru Miku sambil emosi, meski ia masih menangis

"S... Sudah... Ayo kita harus mengurus jasad Len...", ajak Lenka

* * *

**-Time skipped-**

* * *

**(STILL) NORMAL POV**

**12 February 2015 17:19**

**Location: Kuburan (**_**What?**_**)**

_**(Background soundtrack: Kibou no Hana) *Lagu yang author dengar saat buat scene menyedihkan (?) ini**_

Mereka sudah selesai menguburkan Len, Rin masih menangis sambil memeluk batu nisan Len erat-erat, ia sangat sedih dan tak rela, tiba-tiba terlintas ingatannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Len, saat main drama bersama, saat tertawa bersama... saat duka bersama, kini mereka takkan bisa mengulang momen-momen indah tersebut

Lenka menaburkan bunga-bunga untuk Len, bunga _violet_ dan matahari, itu adalah bunga kesukaan Len, Lenka jadi teringat saat ia membawa Len ke taman bunga saat Len masih berumur 9 tahun, Lenka menitikkan air matanya, haruskah Len meninggal karena dibunuh?... Kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya

Lenka memegangi sebuah foto, foto saat Len masih berumur 5 tahun, ia memeluk foto itu erat-erat, sebagai sang kakak, bukannya akan sangat sedih bila ditinggal oleh satu-satunya adik tersayang? Itulah yang dirasakan Lenka sekarang...

Rin? Ya, ia masih saja menangis, mengingat bahwa ia belum pernah berkencan dengan Len, perasaan menyesal dulu telah memutuskan Len hanya karena sebuah kesalah pahaman (Meski hal itu dapat dibenarkan)

'_Jika kamu terlahir kembali... Kumohon... Jadilah milikku kembali..._'

* * *

**-Di sekolah-**

**RIN POV**

* * *

**13 February 2015 06:30**

_**(Kibou no Hana masih berputar)**_

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi, kupandangi kursi dimana Len duduk, terdapat sebuah vas bunga diatasnya, aku memang masih sedih atas insiden ini, tetapi aku berusaha untuk tegar, meski ketiga teman Len masih saja menangis, CUL, wanita yang duduk di samping bangku Len terus memandangi vas bunga itu

Wanita berambut panjang pink bening mendekatiku, ia menundukkan diri sambil berkata

"Namaku IA, kakak Oliver, mohon maafkan kebodohan adikku, ia telah merenggut nyawa kekasihmu... Tapi sekarang saat aku mendengar insiden atas kematian Len Kagamine-_san_, aku langsung menyeretnya secara paksa untuk menyerahkan diri ke polisi... Mohon maaf atas kebodohan adikku... Andai aku berada di TKP saat peristiwa, sudah aku siksa adikku, dia memang gila sejak kecil..."

"I... iya,... Aku mengerti... Tidak perlu meminta maaf... Ini sudah kemauan _kami-sama _untuk mencabut nyawa Len... Aku juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa..."

"Terimakasih... Sekali lagi mohon maaf, karena kebodohan adikku telah merenggut nyawa seorang yang amat berharga..."

"Iya..."

IA meninggalkanku dan duduk dikursinya, Miku, Piko, dan Kaito masih saja menangis, aku mendekatinya

"Miku, Piko, Kaito, sudah... Berhenti menangis...", seruku menenangkan mereka

"Bagaimana kami mau berhenti menangis? Len adalah sosok yang berharga bagi kami... HUWEEEEEEEE!", Miku malah menangis makin keras

Sesosok yang berharga?... Ya... Aku tahu... Dia memang sosok yang berharga... Sesosok pahlawan dihatiku... Pahlawan yang merelakan nyawanya demiku... Len... Kamu takkan pernah kami lupakan...

Tanpa sadar aku menangis, aku tatap langit yang cerah, kuhapus tangisku, aku tersenyum sambil berkata dalam hati

'_Len... Kamu disana pasti senang bukan...? Tidak apa Len, tenang saja... Kamu tak usah kuatir tentangku... Aku akan selamanya mengingatmu... Aku takkan berhubungan dengan siapa-siapa meski kamu sudah meninggal..._'

Aku merogoh saku tasku, kupegang sebuah jeruk, jeruk yang dulunya kulempar saat melihat Len sedang melakukan hal yang kotor, tak kusangka Len masih memegangnya meski pernah kulemparkan jeruk ini kekepalanya, aku bodoh... Aku tak menyadari bahwa ia memang benar-benar jujur padaku, aku malah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan, aku tak memikirkan perasaan Len saat itu, kini aku menangis kembali, begitu banyak penyesalan yang terukir. Kupegang jeruk itu erat-erat sambil berkata

"Maafkan aku Len... Aku bodoh... Aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu... Aku layak sebagai wanita yang gagal..."

Kini aku mengerti, Len benar-benar menyukaiku sampai membolos pelajaraan sekolah demi menjengukku di rumah sakit untuk meminta ucapan maaf dan meminta balikan...

Len, andai hari itu dapat kembali...

* * *

_**Itsuka subete no koto ni chanto...  
Kibou no hana ga saku youmi...  
Kono basho kara... hajimeyou...**_

**(**_**Mari kita mulai disini dari sekarang  
Suatu hari semuanya akan mekar bersama sebuah bunga harapan**_**)**

**#Penggalan lirik **_**Kibou no Hana **_**– Chigusa Haruka (Arti diambil dari G**gle Translate lalu dibetulin dikit)**

* * *

**-Tamat-**

_**Yare yare**_**... **_**It's so unexpected, **_**ga nyangka rupanya **_**Sad Ending.**_** Karena **_**Author**_** buatnya sambil denger lagu yang galau **_**Author**_** jadi nangis, apalagi buat adegan Rin nangis karena ingat akan penyesalannya**

**Pesan Moral: Jangan sia-siakan ketulusan pacarmu, jangan pandang pacarmu dari segi harta. Sekaya apapun, takkan berguna bila tidak ada sebuah ketulusan dihatinya, jangan kayak **_**Author**_**, buat cerita **_**love story**_** kayak gini, tapi masih jomblo #JLEB**

**Maaf **_**ending**_**-nya pendek,... Yah, apalagi yang mau diceritain?... Dan, **_**Len's Love Story**_**/**_**Ren no Ai no Monogatari**_**, benar-benar berakhir, yippieeeeeeee... Sebuah cerita **_**love story **_**tergaje**

**Pertemuan tak sengaja hanya karena memberikan dompet yang terjatuh, akhirnya mereka temenan, awalnya **_**awkward**_**, ciuman secara tak sengaja, beberapa kejadian berlalu sampai akhirnya mereka pacaran, dan penyampaian cinta menjadi mudah hanya karena 'penyakit' yang tiba-tiba datang, masa SMA yang menyedihkan, mendapat paksaan dari seseorang yang menginginkan sang pacar, akhirnya berakhir dengan meninggalnya sang lelaki karena menolong sang pacar yang hampir terbunuh, padahal menjalani masa-masa di sekolah SMA cuma 4 hari, kok chapter****bisa panjang yak? :v**

**Dan kalau masih ada yang bingung dengan fanfic gaje pertama ini bisa PM, kalau benar-benar kaga ngerti tanyain aja, jangan diem :v (Mengingat anak sekolah biasa kalau ditawarin nanya oleh guru pada diem hanya karena bener-bener ga ngerti #Author_banget)**

**Dan **_**gomennasai**_** ya... **_**Author**_** terpaksa buat **_**death chara**_**... Soalnya udah kejadian gitu, masa orang ketusuk piso sampe tembus dijantungnya masih idup? Harus logis dikit :D**

**Nanti **_**Author**_** nyoba buat fanfic baru lagi,... Entah fic **_**one shot**_** atau berchapter-chapter atau keduanya ntar... Yah... **_**Who knows**_**?**

_**Author**_** juga buru-buru nyelesaikannya sebelum kakak **_**author **_**yang **_**kakoii**_** #teflakkk pulang kerumah (Dia tinggal di asrama), tau dah, kalau udah kakak menginvasi, laptop pun dipakainya :v**

**Oke karena **_**author**_** sadar ini ud telat **_**update**_** karena kesalahan teknisi internet, jadi **_**author**_** mau **_**update**_** 2 **_**chapter**_** aja sekaligus... jadi boleh kok nge**_**review**_** chapter 6 ama chapter 7 sekaligus, yg bukan anonim entar dibalas di review..**

_**Bai bai at the next fanfic... Hope you all still remember me :)**_


End file.
